A Charmed Heart
by xxEmilyy
Summary: It's Ana and Kate's high school freshman year at Brighton Prep. Ana meets Christian Grey, a smart-ass, control freak who wants nothing more than to make Ana his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry about deleting my last story. I felt like it wasn't going to end up anywhere, so I was inspired to write a different fanfic, and I promise this one will be much better. Again, I am deeply sorry.**

* * *

**"KATE, ARE YOU SURE **that this is a good idea?" I ask, concerned. It's mine and Kate's last free weekend before we start at Brighton Prep. Much to my relief it's not the kind of prep school that requires lousy uniforms. I don't think I could handle that. It's our freshman year and we plan to make it rock.

Kate is dragging me out to a club tonight and I've been worried about the idea since she brought it up. We're fifteen year old girls going to an actual club with FAKE ID's. I'm not even sure I look old enough to drink, much less be in a club that requires you to be 21+.

"Oh, Ana, live a little." She smiles at me.

"But couldn't we find something else to do to kick off our end of the summer?"

She scoffs. "Yeah, like what? Build a fire and make s'mores? Or build a fort out of pillows and blankets?" I roll my eyes at her sarcasm. "We're freshmen in high school, Ana. We're not into that anymore."

"What if I am?" I tease.

She walks around and places her hands firmly on her hips. Oh, Katherine Kavanaugh is not impressed. I stifle a giggle.

"You better pray I don't find that out to be a lie."

I hold my hands up in defeat.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER, I'M **dressed in a strapless fiery red dress, shiny red pumps and my hair is pulled off to the side in Kate's best side ponytail. My face is decorated with black eyeliner, a lot of mascara, lip gloss and a bit of rouge. I look hot. But nothing compared to Kate. She's going out in a black halter-neck dress, black high heeled sandals and her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Her face is made up with black eyeliner, icy blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. Katherine Kavanaugh is one of those girls who can rock just about anything.

"You guys look hot," comes a voice from behind us. We both turn to find Kate's younger-well not much younger- brother, Ethan leaning against the frame of the bedroom door.

I blush, but Kate just rolls her eyes and continues making last minute touches.

"Do mom and dad know where you're going?" he asks Kate directly.

She doesn't say anything.

"Are you going to tell?" I ask in a worried voice.

He smirks. "Not on you, Ana."

Kate whirls around, reaches for a pillow on her bed and whips it at Ethan. He moves out of the way in time to dodge it. I can hear him snickering in the hallway.

"That boy," Kate snaps in a whisper before returning to the mirror.

I can't help my giggle.

* * *

**THE VENUS CLUB IS **amazing! It's dark with multi-colored strobe lights. The music is loud and the bass is so loud and intense that I can feel my heart amplify every time. Kate and I showed our ID's to the bouncer at the door and he let us in without really paying attention. I take Kate's hand and she leads me to the bar.

"Hey, Brad," she yells over the music.

"Hey, Katie, what'll it be?" he shouts back with a smirk.

"The usual."

He smiles and turns his eyes on me. "And your friend?"

"I'll just have a Coke, thanks." I try for an innocent smile and he smirks back.

"A Coke? Really, Ana, that's it?" She looks at me disapprovingly. "Our summer is about to end and we're about to enter a rich kid's playground for the next ten months."

"So I drink as some kind of initiation?" I giggle.

She nods. Brad hands us our drinks and Kate passes mine over and raises her glass with a glowing pink liquid inside.

"To us and to the end of our summer!" she cheers.

"Here, here!" We clink glasses and we sip our drinks-well, I sip, she chugs.

"How many times have you been here?"

She shrugs and laughs. Kate has been a hidden drink since she was twelve. She had her first drink at some party her parents hosted. She tasted wine for the first time and realized she loved alcohol.

...

**KATE AND I HAVE **been dancing for almost half an hour. My glass is empty and Kate has already had two drinks. She's having so much fun and I wonder...

"How about that drink?" I ask.

She cheers loudly, raising her arms and hugging me.

"What would you recommend?"

She thinks for a minute. "For a lightweight? I'd say a Tequila Sunrise." She chuckles at some unknown joke. I shake my head and head back to the bar. I wait a moment or so before Brad sees me. He smiles and walks over.

"Another Coke, Ana?"

I smirk and shake my head. He nods and smiles in time with the music to show his excitement.

"Alright!" He claps his hands together. "What'll it be?"

I laugh. "Tequila Sunrise," I shout.

His eyebrows rise. "Daredevil," he jokes and begins mixing my order. I turn and lean against the bar as I wait for Brad. I'm not waiting long before a tall figure moves in and stands too close to me.

"Put that on my tab, Brad," the guy says. I frown and look up at him and I'm starstruck. This guy is beautiful. He's got tousled copper-colored hair, he's wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt and his eyes are an amazing gray color.

"Here ya go," Brad says. I turn and take my drink. I sip it before I reach into my purse for some money.

The guy with the copper hair holds up his hand to stop me.

"No worries, I've got it." He smiles.

"I'm more than capable of buying my own drink, thank you," I respond kindly. I fish out a ten dollar bill and hand it to Brad. He reaches a hand out to take it, but the guy beside me glares at him and Brad walks away. I'm not sure what to say or do next. Who is this guy and who does he think he is?

"I'm Christian," he says, holding his hand out. "Christian Grey." I look down at his hand, not sure if I should shake it or walk away. But I'm not going to go the route of the rude. I shake his hand.

"Anastasia Steele." I sip my drink. "But most people call me, Ana," I add.

Suddenly I can't find myself unable to look away from him. He's just so...I don't know, gorgeous! I have never met anyone as good looking at him. He doesn't look that much older than me; sixteen, maybe. _Wait, could he have sneaked in here, too? _I take a moment to assess more of his features: his lips look so soft and full, his jaw is perfectly chiseled, his nose is long-but not too long-and pointy. He is the pure definition of perfect.

"It's nice to meet you, Ana." He smiles and sips a beer he'd been holding. I didn't even notice he had anything in his hand. "What do you think of the Venus?"

I finally develop the sense to look away from him and around the club. The lights are soaring, the music is pounding, the people are grinding and groping anyone and everyone. I'm honestly having a good time. I can't believe I spent most of my life sitting at home, reading instead of going out with Kate.

"It's a cool club," I try for honestly, but even though I'm having fun, I'm just not sure about the environment.

"Really? Or are you just pretending because I asked?"

I smirk. "Oh, I'm definitely pretending."

He smirks and looks around before leaning down to my ear. "Do you know who Venus Gregorio is?"

I shake my head.

"She owns the Venus Club."

"Should that mean something to me?" I try not to sound so bitter.

He shrugs. "You live around here, I figured you might know her." He sips his beer again.

I lean back against the bar and suck up what's left of my drink. I place it on the bar. _God, that was refreshing_. I stand up straight and adjust my dress back to mid-thigh and scan the crowd looking for Kate.

"I don't think red is your color," Christian says.

I frown. "I don't care what you think."

He holds his hands up. "Just stating my opinion."

"Well when I want it, I'll ask for it." I look around the people again and find Kate grinding on some shaggy dude. Shaggy is not Kate's style, so I figure she must be out of it. I turn to Mr. Tall, Dark and Grey. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go." I move away before I give him a chance to respond. I make my way through the crowd and reach Kate.

"Ana!" she squeals, grabbing my arm. "Have you met, Daniel?"

I smile tightly and nod.

"Kate, we have to go."

"Aw, not yet." She pouts.

I roll my eyes. "Kate it's almost one and I'm sure Ethan said he would cover for us until midnight."

She groans and turns to Daniel. I don't hear what she says to him, but it ends up with her kissing his cheek him smirking and walking away.

"Okay, let's go!" She grabs my arm and we leave.

* * *

**THE REST OF OUR **weekend is uneventful. Saturday we went out back and sat by the pool for a while. I spent the entire evening reading. Sunday Kate and I take Ethan out to drop him off with some friends while we go shopping for new clothes and school material. Several outfits, binders and writing utensils later and we're good for school on Monday.

Since Brighton Prep. is almost a three hour drive from my step-dad, Ray's house, Kate parents offered to let me stay with them during the year. Although I could go back to Ray's for the holidays, there was no question. Kate was disappointed when she heard I may not go to Brighton because of the distance, but her parents felt bad and offered their home to me. They explained to Ray that attending Brighton would increase my chances of getting into some of the best ivy league schools in the country. My only problem with ivy league? Snobby, princess-like, rich kids.

* * *

**WHEN MONDAY COMES AROUND, **Kate and I drive to school in her Mercedes. I went with a simple look of jeans, white long-sleeved shirt that hugged my figure-I had a lot of shirts like that. I love them. And simple, natural brown hair that hung in soft waves down to my breasts, and my favorite pair of black Converse sneakers. Kate was dressed in a mini skirt, pink short-sleeved hoode-with just a white bra underneath-and nude high heeled sandals.

She pulled into the parking lot of Brighton Prep. and parked the car. She clapped her hands and squealed.

"Aren't you excited, Ana?"

I try for a convincing smile. "Pumped."

We both moved to open our doors before she stopped and called me back. I turn to look at her.

"I forgot to ask you, who was that guy you were talking to on Friday?" She cocks and eyebrow.

I shrug. "No one, really. Just some guy who paid for my drink."

"Just some guy?" she exclaims. "He was too hot to just be 'some guy'." She gasps all of a sudden. "Did you flirt with him?"

My eyes widen and I'm shocked. "Kate-" I shake my head. "No, I didn't."

"Aw, why not?" she whines.

"Because...Because he was too arrogant. And he just happened to pass by and ask me my name. I'm not going to see him again." I climb out of the car, closing the door and head into the school. Kate follows closely behind me as I go in search of my locker.

"What locker are you?" Kate asks, reading her schedule.

"Um..." I glance down at my own schedule. "Forty-two."

"Damn," she cries. "I'm in twenty-one."

"The irony," I tease.

She glowers. "It's not lost on me." Before she leaves, she asks to compare schedules. As it turns out, we have all the same classes together except for Spanish.

She hugs me before going in search of her locker. All I had to was turn my head and there it was. I walk over and dial in the combination and open it. I reach into my bag and start packing in my favorite novels.

"Whoa, got enough reading material in there?" a voice comes from my left. I turn and look up into familiar gray eyes. My jaw must have hit the floor because I am now looking into the eyes of the beautiful Christian Grey. No way, he's a student here? At Brighton?

_He doesn't look too old. You can't be all that surprised._

"U-Um, yeah. I enjoy reading." I turn back to my locker.

To my dismay and surprise, he opens the locker next to mine. My heartbeat picks up for some unknown reason. I'm placed beside the most perfect guy I have ever seen in my life? Tell me I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me! But just like Friday, I steel myself because I am at Brighton for my education, not a high class hookup with a guy I met at a club over the last weekend of my most amazing summer.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Christian says with a smirk.

I nod once. "I guess we will." I try to keep my voice leveled.

"What's your first class?"

I check my schedule. "Business."

His eyebrows rise. "Well then, I'll see you there." He smirks again and closes his locker and heads down the hall. I watch him as he goes. I take a deep breath.

This is going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN I MAKE IT **to my business class, the first person I see is Christian Grey sitting with a large group of friends carrying around Prada, Gucci and Chanel handbags and I immediately figure out to steer clear. He doesn't acknowledge me, which I'm thankful for because his eyes are too distracting. I take a seat in the middle row, second seat back from the front.

The teacher, Mr. Stein, enters the room and calls the class to order. Everyone scurries about the room to find available seat. I just happened to get lucky with an unlucky desk neighbor.

"Hey," Christian whispers in my ear. I turn my head to find him leaning forward over his desk, smiling.

"Hi." I turn back around. Thankfully without another word, Christian sits back and Mr. Stein begins his lecture.

* * *

**MY NEXT CLASS IS **math and that's the second place I head after my locker. I stop there quickly and exchange my business text for my math text. Just as I close my locker door, Christian's leaning against his and I let out yelp. I place my hand over my heart.

"What the hell?" I snap. _Avoid eye contact, avoid eye contact, _I repeat the mantra in my head, but chances are it won't work.

"Where are you headed?" he asks.

"Do you have to know everywhere I'm going?"

He pretends to think then nods.

I roll my eyes and walk around him.

"That was rude," he playfully scolds, keeping pace beside me.

"What?"

"Rolling your eyes at me."

"Pardon me," I say and try to walk faster, but he manages to keep up with long strides.

Christian follows me all the way to my class. Even though we haven't spoken a word since he called out my rudeness, he just continues to keep by my side all the way to class. Over the course of our two minute walk, I caught a whiff of his smell. He smelled of fresh laundry and expensive cologne. It was a very intense aphrodisiac.

When we reach my class, I couldn't be more thankful. I find that the longer I'm around Christian, the harder it is to part myself from him. His intense gaze and amazing scent are not easy to ignore and not common to come by.

"Until we meet again, Ana," he says before turning on his heel and heading back the way we'd come. I watch as he walks away with easy grace and head into class.

* * *

**LUNCH COMES AROUND TOO** slow, but I'm grateful when it does. I leave class and rush to my locker, eager to avoid Mr. Intense. I quickly dial in my combo, exchange my books, grab a novel, close the door and leave. I set off in search of Kate and I'm relieved when I find her. The closer I get to her locker, I find that she's not alone, but with a guy. I slow my pace and when I reach her locker, the guy she's talking to sees me and smiles.

Kate turns her head and her eyes brighten when she does.

"Ana!" She hugs me close. "This is Elliot. Elliot, my best friend, Ana."

Elliot reaches around and we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Ana. Kate's told me a lot about you."

I blush. "Don't believe a word she says."

He laughs.

"What are you up to?" Kate asks me.

I shrug. "Came to find you."

"Yeah?"

I nod.

"What else?" Damn Kate for knowing too much about me!

I bob my head for a moment. "I'm trying to avoid this guy."

"Another guy?" Kate asks surprise. _Why is she so surprised?_

I shake my head. "The same guy."

"The same guy?" She frowns and her eyes go wide quickly. "No way! He goes here?"

I nod.

"Oh, Ana-wait, is he a teacher?" And here comes the inquisition.

I shake my head. "No, he's a student."

"How old?" She's really curious now. I feel bad for Elliot because now I've drawn her attention away from him.

"Our age, I guess." I sigh.

"What guy?" Elliot pipes up.

Kate looks at him. "Some guy Ana met at the Venus Club on Friday."

"Oh yeah?" Elliot's curious now. _Great_. "Do you know his name?"

"Christian Grey," I say blandly.

Elliot doesn't look surprised. "And so it begins," he murmurs.

I'm confused.

"Christian has a habit of going to the Venus Club every weekend and scoping out girls." He smirks at Kate and to my surprise, she blushes.

The three of us take the rest of our conversation to the cafeteria. As it turns out, Christian Grey really is a womanizer. Why must men go out and look for women with insecurities-not saying I do-and tell them anything they want to hear just to get them into bed? I wouldn't be surprised if Grey was a walking STD. I know that sounds a little judgmental, but I guess you could call it an observation.

* * *

**THE DAY IS FINALLY **over and I'm so relieved. I go to my locker to exchange everything to do my homework tonight and to my relief, and disappointment, Christian isn't around. I sigh and close my locker and head to the parking lot to meet Kate at her car. I'm waiting around for a few minutes. She's probably busy with Elliot; they did look comfortable with each other at lunch, so I wouldn't be surprised.

I'm soon approached by Nicholas, my partner in Chemistry. He walks over with a warm smile on his face. I stand up straight and smile.

"Hey, Ana," he says.

"Hey."

"Um, did you get the notes down from Mrs. Bettye's class?"

I reach into my bag and hand him a piece of notepaper with my Chemistry the teacher's lecture written on it. I hand it to him and he smiles gratefully. He looks over the paper and takes out his phone, taking a picture, he hands it back to me. I slip the paper back in my bag.

"So how do you like Brighton?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shrug. "It's only day one of many, but I guess can't complain too much."

And before I know it Kate is skipping out the door and towards me. She looks upset with herself.

"Ana, I am so sorry! I got held up with student activities." She flushes. " I got a little crazy," she adds, holding up five different student activities. All for volleyball, public speaking, student council, the student paper, and tutoring. My eyes go wide. Where does this girl get all the time for that stuff, especially when she goes out every weekend. Then again, I highly doubt that'll happen if she takes on all of this. Her regular classes should be enough.

"I'll see you later, Ana," Philip says before walking away. I wave and turn back to Kate.

"What?"

"You're nuts."

She smiles innocently. "I couldn't resist."

I roll my eyes and we climb into the car. The entire ride home, Kate goes on about her classes and, of course, Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3

**KATE AND I ARE **up until ten o'clock doing homework. Who knew prep schools assigned so much work on the first day of school? We both get through the homework in the classes we share and eventually move on to our individual work. I occasionally zone out of my work when I think of Mr. Intense: his eyes, his lips, his voice. Oh, his voice; it's like melting caramel. Who knew someone could be so perfect without finding a single flaw in them. His appearance is perfect and his personality-well, I guess I can't say too much about his personality because I've only met him twice.

* * *

**I GET TO SCHOOL **the next morning wearing my favorite long sleeved rouge colored shirt and light blue jeans. I have my hair pulled back into half a ponytail and I feel girly, but sophisticated, too. I open my locker and begin swapping my morning material. Just as I'm about to shut my locker door I hear a whistle come from a passing jock. I turn and glare at him. He's smirking and checking me out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snap. And the jock pulls his phone out of his letter jacket pocket and positions it so it's pointing at my backside. I roll my eyes and shut my locker and turn back to him. He keeps laughing until he turns around and bumps into someone. He stops laughing when he looks up into the face of Christian Grey.

"Hand it over," he growls.

"You're not a teacher, Grey. Now step aside," the jock says arrogantly.

Christian says something to him but I can't quite hear him. Suddenly the guy hands his phone over to Christian. Christian looks it and scrolls through it for a minute before tapping the screen and handing it back. He's looking down at the guy with the phone with threatening eyes. He keeps his composure calm and collected, but his voice doesn't sound so.

"If I catch you with another picture of her again-" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Just keep her out of your phone, Josh." Christian walks around him and strides towards me. I'm leaning back against my locker as he opens his next to mine.

"I didn't need your help, you know," I whisper.

"I just don't like how he thought it was okay to walk around with a picture of your ass around," he says. He closes his locker and leans against it, watching me. I shiver under his gaze. How is this guy so perfect? He put Greek gods to shame with his beauty.

"It's not the first time someone's done it," I mutter.

His eyes darken and he's standing up straight now. I gulp and look away, not wishing to wither under his intense gray stare.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome." He leans down close to my ear. "And for the record, you do have a nice ass." And before he walks away, he slaps my butt and walks away with a satisfied smirk. My eyes are wide and I'm ready to yell after him, but I don't wish to embarrass myself or make a big deal out of it.

* * *

**WHEN I GET TO BUSINESS **Christian doesn't notice me walk in. He's sitting behind me chatting up a brunette who looks a lot like me. I walk in normally and take my seat in front of him. I open my books and look over my notes before Mr. Stein shows up. I'm on the third note when a voice whispers from behind me.

"Are you some kind of nerd or something?"

I turn to see the girl Christian was talking to staring at me with an arrogant smirk. She's dressed in a navy blue pullover Hollister hoodie, perfect white shorts and Egyptian styled sandals.

I flush and and turn back to my work.

"Come on, cut the girl some slack, Leila." I hear Christian's voice coo at _Leila_. I force myself not to turn around and look at him because I figure it will draw unnecessary attention to me. I don't know; I guess I just don't want to look at him at all.

_Oh, quit lying to yourself, Ana. You know you could stare at him for hours if you got the chance._

I shake my head and continue reading when Mr. Stein walks in. Closing the door, the apologies for being late. He claps his hands and begins by asking us if got through the homework.

"Ask the dork up front," Christian jokes and he and his friends begin to laugh. I turn around to glare at him and he shrugs with a fake smile. I roll my eyes and happen to glance down at his notes. His finished the homework and his answers resemble mine. I guess noticed because he leans forward and covers his work. I turn back around and listen to the lesson of the day.

* * *

**I STOP BY MY **locker to grab my math book. I quickly open the metal door, grab my book, close my locker and rush to class. I turn a corner and bump into a hard wall of flesh and fall to the floor. Pain radiates through my spine and I look up to see Christian standing there. _How is he always where I need to be?_

"You okay there?" he asks concerned.

I scoff and get to my feet. "I'm great, not that you care." I gather my dropped items and circle around him, continuing my way to class. I have two minutes to get there and I have to go upstairs and down the hall. I make it to the stairwell before Christian stops me in my tracks.

"What are you talking about, of course I care." His eyes blaze with anger.

I try to step past him but he steps over with me, blocking my way.

"I have class," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"So do I, but I want to know why you're acting like this."

Seriously? He doesn't remember what he said to-or about me-in class just over an hour ago? Is he that forgetful, or does he have another personality?

"_Ask the dork up front,_" I sarcastically imitate his voice. He expression changes to something of amusement. He tries to hide a smile. "What is so funny?"

He snorts. "You."

I roll my eyes and I want to smile, too, but I remember that I don't appreciate being called names because I'm doing what I should be doing. I don't care what he does with his time and his friends. But then I think back to this morning, he was so defensive about that guy taking a picture of me, that he demanded the phone and erased the picture. What happened to that guy?

"Well, Mr. Grey, I'm glad I can provide an amusing floor show for you, but right now I have class." I circle him once again. I make it up two steps before a strong hand clasps my elbow. In that instant I feel a shock of electricity run through me from his touch. I turn around to look at him and he looks...worried, maybe?

"Please don't be mad at me," he whispers. I want to walk back down and assure him that I am not mad at him, but after the crap he pulled by embarrassing me in business, I just don't feel like dealing with him.

I snatch my arm out of his hold and continue on my way to math.

* * *

**LUNCH COMES BY PRETTY **quick. I find Kate after class and follow her to her locker. When she finished exchanging her books, we head to the cafeteria and stand in line for lunch. As we make our way through, all she can talk about is Elliot. Elliot, Elliot, Elliot. I giggle. It's nice to see Kate so happy and giddy with excitement over a guy because everything other guy was just interested in seeing what was underneath her clothes. Which I could understand in the sense that Kate has always seemed to carry herself as a seductress. Put it this way, in that Megan Fox movie, _Jennifer's Body_, she's Jennifer and I'm Needy.

"Oh, Ana, he's just so..." She groans in awe. It's quite entertaining to see Kate so head-over-heels from a guy. But if this guy turns out to be like the others, I will lose it because I am not looking forward to her pink, fuzzy rabbit pajamas.

"I'm happy for you, Kate." I smile at her.

We find a table near the middle of the cafe and we sit down and start eating. We're about half way through our food when Elliot joins us with-I look up to find...Christian Grey. He's standing behind Elliot and smiling down at me. I try for a halfhearted smile before I turn back to Kate and Elliot. Elliot has taken the vacated seat on the other side of Kate. He's whispering something in her ear and she starts laughing. Christian has taken the chair beside me, but I do my best to look away.

"By the way, ladies," Elliot says. He points to Christian, "This is my brother, Christian."

"We've met," I say solemnly.

"Oh yeah," Elliot says, reminded.

I sense Christian just staring at me. I know because I'm getting this weird warm spot on the back of my neck and it's very unsettling. I quickly jump to my feet before I can think about it. I glance around and all three of my table mates are staring at me.

"I-I...I have to go." I grab my bag off the back of my chair and rush out of the cafe.

* * *

**I'M WALKING DOWN A **random hallway when I get a text. I fish my phone out of my pocket and see that the text is from Kate. I sigh and open it.

**Kate: **_What the hell was that about?_

I type a quick response.

**Ana:** _Nothing._

**Kate: **_Really? It didn't seem like nothing?_

**Ana: **_Really, Kate, it's nothing. I'll see you later._

I put my phone away, ignoring the incoming text message from Kate. I continue on my way through this unfamiliar hallway. I keep walking until I bump into a hard body. I'm about to mumble apologies when I look up into the face of the guy who snapped a picture of my butt this morning. I suppose it's better than bumping into _him_. But at the same time I'm a little disappointed. I try to walk around him but he cuts me off.

"Excuse me," I mutter, trying to get around him.

"Where are you going so fast, cutie?" He smirks.

"Away." Step, block. "Move," I snap. Suddenly I feel myself being backed up into a corner. _Oh no_. What do I do? Do I scream for help or what? Shit!

"You know, I don't really like your boyfriend's attitude," he whispers close to my face.

"H-He's not my boyfriend." _Unfortunately_.

"No? Well then I guess it's my lucky day." He starts to move closer to me to me, forcing my farther into the corner until I'm stepping on my toes to back up even further. His hands are now on my waist, pulling me against him and he nuzzles his nose into my neck.

"P-Please stop," I stutter, trying to sound strong but failing. He begins to trail feather light kisses across my throat.

"Mm, but you don't want me to do that now, would you?" He continues to kiss me and my heartbeat begins to race. _This is actually happening! _

"Please." I place my hands on his chest and begin to push, but he won't budge. He's too strong.

He pulls his head back a little. "Oh, I like 'em feisty."

"Please...stop!" I yell.

"Hey!" a voice comes from behind the jock rapist. He turns around and I sink down the wall. There stands Christian Grey, looking murderous and beautiful at once.

"Again, Grey?" the jock snaps. "You're going to ruin my fun again?"

"Don't you have any manners?" Christian snaps loudly. "Don't you have any respect for women?" he adds.

The jock scoffs. "Grey, women are only good for one thing."

"Touch her again, and I will kill you," Christian growls.

"Oh yeah? Try-" He goes down. Christian's fist hangs in the air, breathing heavily. My assailant lies on the floor motionless and my mouth grows dry.

"Is he...?"

He shakes his head. "No, just out cold." He walks over and helps me to my feet. "Are you okay?" He sounds worried.

I nod.

Christian wraps an arm around my shoulders and leads me away from the asshole on the floor. We wheel away down another hallway and out the door towards the parking lot. I realize he's leading me to his car and I stop quickly.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks.

"I can't ditch school."

He frowns. "Why not?"

_What a stupid question; sort of._

"One: it's the second day of school. Two: I have never ditched school in my life."

Christian's eyes widen. "After what just happened in there, you're still willing to go to class?"

I nod.

"Jesus, Ana!" He runs a hand through his hair. "Please, let me take you home."

I look back at the school and then back at Christian. His eyes are begging me to accept his offer. Part of it could be because he feels bad about what he said this morning. _Nah, that couldn't be it._

I nod and follow him to his car. I climb into his car, he climbs into the driver's side and starts the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHRISTIAN DROPS ME IN **Kate's driveway. He glances at the house with confusion written all over his face. I look around and I'm grateful that Mr. and Mrs. Kavanaugh's cars in the driveway. I grab my bag from between my ankles on the floor of the passenger's side and reach for the handle but I'm stopped when Christian speaks up.

"Ana." I turn to look at him. "Are you okay?"

I sigh and nod. Right now, words fail me miserably. I'm not sure what I can to reassure him that I'm okay. The entire ride home all he did was ask me if I was okay. Frankly, I've had my share of that question for the next year, I guess.

"Are you sure?"

"Christian, I'm fine," I finally speak up.

He looks down and sighs. "I just want to make sure." He looks at me. "What are you going to do now?"

I snort and look out at the house.

"I don't know, Christian. I might just go inside and read until Kate gets home."

"No homework?"

I turn towards him and glare. It doesn't last long because his beautiful face distracts me from what I should be mad about. He called me names like a two year old in business this morning. But what sucks even more is that he did it and embarrassed me after he had been so nice to me days before now. Does this guy have another personality I should know about?

"You tugged me out of school without really giving me a choice," I snap, not meaning to.

"Right." He takes a deep breath. "Can I bring your work home?"

I shake my head. "What are you doing?"

He frowns. "What are you talking about, Ana?"

"For one thing, only my friends get to call me, Ana," I snap. "And another thing, you were so nice to me before now and then you fish out a name like a toddler and embarrass me at school." I catch my breath. _Boy, that was a mouthful_.

Christian looks down and doesn't say another word. For a minute or two we sit in his car in silence. I sit and wait for an apology-but that's too much to hope for. He looks like he's deciding on what to say. He looks so deep in thought, but I decide to just let him stew.

I then decide that Christian and I barely know each other and I have no reason to take orders from him. I check my watch and realize I have time to walk back to school before my next class. I throw the car door open and climb out, heading back the way we came.

"Where do you think you're going?" Christian snaps.

I keep walking.

"Ana!"

I whirl around. "Again, only my friends can call me, Ana!" I continue on my way.

"Don't be so immature, Anastasia." I can hear the amusement in his voice. I stop dead and turn to face him. He's casually leaning against the side of his car and I'm derailed once again. He looks so handsome and beautiful, no one could compare to this guy's beauty. But I manage to steel myself and hold my ground.

"Immature?"

He nods.

"Explain my immaturity." I place a hand on my hip.

"Well..." He places his hands in his pockets and starts walking toward me. "You refuse to let me call you, Ana." He smirks.

"Are you kidding?" I raise my voice. I don't know how much more of this guy I can take. I shake my head and continue walking towards the school.

"You were attacked at school today and you're going to go back?" Christian yells. I hear his anger and worry and I want to stop, but I also want to show him that just because he has money, that doesn't mean he can control me.

I keep walking.

* * *

**I'M JUST HEADING INTO **the school when an arm wraps around my waist and hauls me out the front door. I'm pushed up against a wall and I meet the eyes of Christian Grey. Oh come on! I just can't get away from this guy. I push my palms against his shoulders but he doesn't budge. It's like being pinned by that guy all over again.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" he growls.

"Because you have no authority over me." I keep pushing but he eventually grabs hold my wrists and pins them behind my back against my behind.

"Let me go," I demand through gritted teeth.

"No."

"Please, let me-" And he kisses me. His lips crash against mine and a jolt of intense electricity courses throughout my entire body. I drop my bag and my body betrays me by reacting and leaning into the kiss. My hands remain pinned behind me and Christian pushes me farther against the wall with his hips. He brushes his tongue over my bottom lip and I automatically open and grant him entrance. Our tongues begin to battle and I get a taste of him. He tastes so sweet. His lips are so soft, I can't get enough. But then I realize what's going on. I can't let this happen. No.

I pull away. "No," I breathe.

"Why?" he asks out of breath. I guess our kiss effected him as much as me.

I take a deep breath and move my arms, asking to be released. He slowly lets me go and backs away. I lean back against the wall and catch my breath. When I'm finally focused on the situation at hand, I grab my bag and hurry inside. Neither of us say another word.

* * *

**THE REST OF THE **day I can't help but be plagued by the memories of my kiss with the intolerable, beautiful Christian Grey. For the entire hour of third period, my lips are red and swollen. I bite my lip to make it look like my teeth were the reason behind it. My teacher looked at me and told me to take it easy or talk to someone about my bad habit. I assured him I would, but what was the point?

* * *

**I'M AT MY LOCKER **taking the necessary material out of it and putting it in my bag. I close the metal door and turn to find Kate, but I'm stopped when I see the guy from earlier walking down the hall with an sandwich bag of ice held up against his lips, his cheek slightly bruised, too. I gulp and walk with my head down, hoping he doesn't see me.

"Hey," I hear his voice. I stop and look at him. The expression on his face is different, apologetic.

"Um...hi."

"Look, um...I'm sorry."

I shift from foot to foot nervously.

He pulls me aside and my body begins to shake. What can I expect from this? He has me aside again. And I'm nervous despite the amount of people walking about the halls around us.

He looks around. "I'm not going to touch you again," he says. That puts me very slightly at ease.

"T-Then what do you want?" I try to sound stern, but my stutter gives me away. _Shit! _

"You're cute. And I'm not used to girls saying no to me and I guess I got a bit...carried away." He looks down.

"Carried away?" I ask in disbelief.

He nods without looking up. "I'm sorry, I really am."

I look around for a moment and think. This guy forced himself on me and got his ass handed to him by Christian earlier today. Is it possible he's only sorry because he doesn't that to happen again?

"Apology accepted."

He looks up surprised. "Really?"

I nod.

"T-Thank you."

I half smile and nod once. He turns around and walks down the hall and meets up with some friends. I head back towards my destination and stand at Kate's locker.

I don't know how long I'm standing there, but I feel stupid the longer I stand here. I must have been standing here for at least fifteen minutes before my phone vibrates in my pocket. I reach into it and pull it out to find a message from Kate. _Oh joy._

**Kate:** _Elliot took me out after school. I left my car keys underneath the tire on my side of the car. I'll see you later!_

I sigh and put my phone away. I head out the parking lot and find the keys under the car and unlock the door. I climb in and set my books on the seat beside me. I close the door and start the car. I'm about to back up when a knock comes from the window. I startle and look out to see one the other kids from my math class. I roll down the window and smile.

"Hey, Jack."

He smiles. "Hey, Ana, can I get a lift home?"

"Where's a Elizabeth?" I ask looking around the lot. Elizabeth has been Jack's girlfriend since the sixth grade.

He rolls his eyes. "She took off before I got down here. I don't know why, but she's been acting weird lately."

I feel bad. So I nudge my head, telling him to get in. He smiles big and runs around. I move my books to the backseat and Jack climbs in.

"Ready?" I ask.

He buckles up and nods. I back up and we're off.

* * *

**"THANKS AGAIN, ANA," **Jack says. He offer him a polite smile. He grabs his bag and moves to climb out, but before he does he leans over and kisses my cheek. I feel my face heat up. When he's gone, I continue home.

I make it halfway home when I notice a familiar car in my rear view mirror. I'm trying to get a good look and focus on the road. I catch a glimpse of the plate and my heart stops. _Has that bastard been following me?_ I quickly pull over and climb out. The car comes to a stop a few feet away. Christian climbs out of the car and walks over to me. I walk over to him.

"Have you been following me?" I ask irritated.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "Maybe."

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I don't like seeing you alone with other guys," he murmurs. "And I definitely did not like seeing Hyde kiss you."

I roll my eyes.

"That's very rude," he says.

"What?" I snap. I fold my arms over my chest, getting fed up with this crap.

"Rolling your eyes."

"Forget that!" I raise my voice. "Jack hardly kissed me, Christian, it was barely a peck."

His eyes narrow at me.

"Why do you care?"

He doesn't say anything and an idea comes to mind.

"Oh, Christian-Jack has a girlfriend. Her name is Elizabeth. And he's not like that guy who threw himself at me today. Which, by the way, he apologized for."

His eyes widen. "What?"

I nod, somewhat arrogantly.

"I told him to stay away from you," he growls.

"Well at least he was nice enough to-"

"He just wants into your pants, Ana," he snaps.

"Anastasia," I correct him through gritted teeth.

He takes a deep breath and we both end up glaring at one another. I appreciate what he did for me today, but that doesn't make it okay to tail me just because I'm with someone else who's not him. We're not together, he's not my boyfriend.

"What?" Christian asks.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"You have this look on your face," he points out.

I sigh. "Look Christian, I am grateful for you swooping in and saving me at school today, but that doesn't mean you can go around acting like a jealous boyfriend," I scold.

He cocks an eyebrow. "Jealous boyfriend?"

"Would you like me to break it down for you?"

He smirks. Oh God, not the smirk. Not one of the many expressions that throws me off course. _Damn you, Grey! _

"Don't look so amused, Grey," I snap and his face straightens. "I'm still offended about this morning."

He groans loudly. "For Christ's sake, Anastasia! I called you a dweeb. You're so easily offended."

I shrug. "I guess so." I turn on my heel and head back to the car.

"Anastasia!" Christian calls but I keep walking. I climb into the car and start it up again. Christian's at the driver's side window but I start driving without thinking. I can't face him right now. His features are so distracting; I'm surprised I can maintain a backbone while I'm around him.

I head home without another thought of today's events.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M IN THE DINING **room doing homework when Ethan comes in through the swinging door to the kitchen. Of course he's in worn jeans and a red shirt; red's his favorite color. I glance up at him for a second before going back to work.

"What'cha doing, Steele?" he asks me through a mouthful of an apple.

I look up. "Math. You want to help?" I tease. Ethan is terrible at math, so whenever the opportunity to, I tease him about it.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely." I smile innocently.

"You're horrible," he says. He sticks out his bottom lip and looks hurt.

"Aw, baby boy, I'm sowy. Come here." I open my arms to him. He smiles like a child and walks around, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Ethan's only a year younger than Kate and I, but he's a full six feet, while I'm an average five-foot-seven.

"You know I love you, right?" I mumble against his chest. He pulls away and holds me at arms length.

"Of course." He smiles. "Now I'm hungry."

I chuckle. "I have homework to do."

He shakes his head. "My mom and dad aren't home and may not be until really late tonight. Kate's an okay cook, but you're better. Please?" He extends the please and gives me his puppy dog eyes. I immediately give in and stand.

"You owe me." I wink and head to the kitchen. _Now...what to make?_

* * *

**ETHAN AND I ARE **rooted to the couch in the living room watching a movie about this guy who owns a crappy video store and is chasing some girl. It was half past eight, I was done my homework, Ethan and I were fed and Kate still wasn't home. I knew Kate could have her wild nights, especially with a guy she really liked, but she has never been this late on a school night.

We're about half way through the movie when Kate bursts through the front door giggling like an idiot. Ethan and I sink down low on the couch and I put a finger to my lips to shush him.

"I hate a gr-great time tonight, hun," Kate gushes. And she's stuttering and slurring. _She's drunk! On a school night!_

"That makes two of a us," I hear Elliot's voice more soberly. Phew! At least someone was coherent enough to drive. I hear the slosh of a long wet kiss and I see Ethan stick a finger in his mouth, signaling how nauseating it sounds. I couldn't agree more.

"Laters, baby," Elliot says and the front door closes.

"So," Ethan says quickly, jumping up and leaning over the back of the couch. I hear Kate's loud gasp as Ethan startles her. I stifle my giggle and position myself the same way on the couch.

Kate hiccups. "H-How long have t-two been there?" Another hiccup.

"A lot longer than you think," I say.

"Did you hear-?" She points her thumb to the door.

Ethan and I nod with satisfied smirks on our faces. She leans her head back and groans before ascending the stairs. I jump to my feet and follow her.

"Hey, wait," Ethan calls. I turn. "You're not going to finish the movie?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to?"

He scoffs. "No." He shuts the movie off and turns on the hockey game. I turn and head up to Kate's-well, mine and Kate's bedroom.

When I get to her room, she's half way out of her dress. Her heels are lazily kicked into her closet and she's trying to keep her balance while trying to undress. What on earth was she thinking, going out and drinking on a school night? And with Elliot? I'm starting to question his influence on her. Kate is finally free of her dress and she stumbles towards the king-sized bed and grabs her violet pajama shorts and black tank top. I walk over and start putting her things away.

"Kate?"

She giggles. "Y-Yeah?"

"Where were you?" I finish putting her heels on the shelf and close the door behind me, folding my arms.

"With Elliot," she says sweetly.

"I know that. But _where _were you?"

"Oh." She giggles. "We went to Zigby's."

I raise my eyebrows. Elliot took my best friend to a biker bar? What the hell? Has he got no care for her well being at all? Great, he may just be like everyone else after all. I may have a word with him tomorrow.

"Zigby's, huh?" I bite my lip and move around to put on my own pajamas. Something tells me we're both going to end up crashing soon.

"Oh, Ana," Kate cheers as she heads into her en suite bathroom. "He is just so...so..." And I guess we've changed topics.

"So...what?" I ask trying to sound interested. I think I'm failing.

"Everything! He's sweet, charming, attractive, smart-oh, just everything!" She turns on the water and I'm assuming she's removing her makeup.

I roll my eyes. She says the same thing about every guy she goes out with. Too bad to them she's only good for one thing. That hurts me to see her do that to herself. I'm surprised the last three guys she went out with didn't try to take advantage of her, given her age.

Let's just say some things are better left unsaid.

"I'm happy for you, Kate."

She comes back into the room drying her face.

"H-How's your love life?" she asks.

I shrug.

She gasps loudly. "Let me set you up!"

My eyes widen and I shake my head violently. "No. No, Kate, absolutely not."

"Why? Elliot knows some nice guys, hun." She smiles and sits on her bed. "The room is spinning."

And that's my cue. I'm changed into an over-sized blue t-shirt and ready for bed. I pull the blanket back for us.

"Into bed, Katherine," I command.

She giggles. "Yes ma'am." She salutes and crawls under the blanket. I follow suit and I turn out the bedside lamp before the room we both lie still and fall asleep.

* * *

**THE REST OF THE **week came and went. It was now Friday and I couldn't be more relieved. Now I could spend some time recovering from my first week at Brighton. Kate pulls into her usual spot in the parking lot at school and I climb out.

"You're not mad at me are you, Ana?" she asks worried.

I frown. "About what?"

"About Tuesday night. When I went out with Elliot?"

"Oh, right, yeah. No, I'm not mad, Kate. Worried, sure, but not mad." I give her my best reassuring smile.

"Oh good," she cheers.

We both turn to walk into the building until I hear my name being called. I turn my head to see my Spanish partner, Nicholas, jogging towards me. I tell Kate I'll see her later and wait for Nicholas to catch up. He's honestly so cute. His short blonde hair glows in the sun, his baby blue eyes resemble the ocean and his skin was a perfect tan shade that suit him just right.

"Hey, Nicholas, what's up?"

"Hey." He smiles. "I just got an invitation from my mother about a party at the Kavanaugh's."

"Oh?" I ask. "I didn't hear anything about that."

He hands me the envelope and I open it. Inside, written and beautiful handwriting, is an invitation to Kate's house for a _'Congratulations On Your First Week' _party. That's weird. I hand it back to Nicholas and he sticks it in his back pocket.

"You really knew nothing about this?" He frowns.

I shake my head. "Nope." I chuckle. "And I live there, too."

"Bummer," he mutters.

I nod.

"Well, are you at least going to be there?" He sounds hopeful. I nod and he smiles wide. "Great, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

**I GET TO MY **locker. I dial in the combination and open the door. A folded up piece of paper falls out and onto the floor. I place my books on the floor as I kneel down. I pick the paper and unfold it.

_See you tonight._

_- CG_

CG? I think about it for a minute. I gasp internally when I realize the initials. Christian Grey is going to the Kavanaugh's party tonight? _Shit! _I don't want to see that two-faced stalker right now. It's been hard enough sharing a class with him. I've actually become quite bothered by him that I moved all the way to the back of the room. Wednesday and Thursday he spent all of first class trying to talk to me. But when he did, it was only to whisper stuff to annoy me and embarrass me. I was the bigger and more _mature _person by ignoring him.

I can't believe he tried apologizing for what he had done on Tuesday. Now he's just going on with it because of his friends. I'd say something to him, but it's not my place.

I grab my morning material and head to business.

* * *

**WHEN I GET TO **business, Christian is sitting at the very back of the room. I groan inwardly as our eyes lock. This guy may be gorgeous and good with the ladies, which he proved the other day by humping some brunette named Susanna in the girls' bathroom. I walked in and quickly walked out. You'd think the stalls would have been considered. But nope, out in the open-so to speak. His pants were around his ankles, her skirt was hunched up and they were both moaning and groaning. Neither of them noticed or heard me come in.

I stood at the front of the class deciding whether I should just suck it up and go back there or pick another seat because no matter where I sit, he and his buddies will all have something to say.

Like now.

"You gonna stand there all day or are you teaching today?" The girl, Leila, said.

"Why not? She's qualified as 'Head Dweeb'. What's the problem?" another guy chimed in.

I stood there for a moment before unknowingly taking a seat at the back. Okay, I'm screwed.

"Aw look, Christian. She wants to be close to you," Leila teased with a laugh. They all laughed. I swear Christian chuckled before he covered his mouth.

"That's enough, Leila," Christian said. But his tone didn't sound so convincing, so she just kept it up.

_Thanks for trying. Ass. _


	6. Chapter 6

**IT HAS FINALLY COME **come down to seven o'clock. The party has begun and Kate is putting the finishing touches on my hair. I'm wearing a slim, strapless cocktail dress, black high heeled pumps, and Kate has curled my hair and combed them out a bit so they hang in loose waves. She used brown eye shadows, black eyeliner, mascara and nude lipstick. I look hot. I stand and look myself over in the full length mirror and can't help my smile.

"You look good," Elliot compliments from the bed, raising a champagne flute to me.

I blush.

"Oh, you look beautiful," Kate says excitedly. She's wearing an emerald green mini dress with black open-toed high heels. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and her makeup is done the same way as mine, except for the eye shadow. Instead of brown she used Irish green.

Elliot stands and wraps an arm around Kate's waist and I'm green with envy.

"Are you girls ready for tonight?"

I sigh and nod along with Kate.

* * *

**I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW **so many people could fit inside Kate's home. I mean her house is vast but there are so many people here, it's amazing. I've known Kate all my life and I never knew her family knew this many people. I look around and find some familiar faces from school, but I don't say anything.

"Ana!" I turn and see Jack and Elizabeth walking towards me. Elizabeth and I hug and I'm amazed at how beautiful she is. She's wearing a red halter neck dress and red shiny flats. Jack is wearing black slacks and a white button down, no tie.

"Hey, Ana," he says and leans in to kiss my cheek. I take a quick glance at Elizabeth, but she doesn't seem bothered.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack asks.

I shrug. "I haven't been down here long."

He nods.

"Ugh," Elizabeth groans, irritated. "Christian's here with Leila." Both Jack and I follow her gaze in the direction of Mr. Tall, Dark and Gorgeous. He's dressed in a pair of grey slacks worn in a low, extremely sexy way off his hips and a white button down shirt with no tie.

Leila is dressed beautifully in a matching grey, strapless dress that hangs just below her knees. _I hate her_. Only because she looks better than me; that seems selfish.

Christian is talking to someone while Leila is talking and giggling with one of her friends. He eventually catches sight of me and I turn my glance somewhere else.

"Ana!" _Oh, thank God! _I turn to find Nicholas walking through the crowd towards me.

"We'll see you later, Ana." Jack and Elizabeth leave.

"Hey," I greet Nicholas. Since he and I became partners, I've come to really like him. He's sweet and very handsome. It's a wonder how he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Hey, Ana." He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. "Enjoying yourself?"

I roll my eyes.

"What?" And with that, Christian and Leila walk through the crowd of people, arrogant smiles on their faces. Christian's eyes are unnervingly focused on me until he sees the person beside me.

"Middleton," Christian greets darkly.

Nicholas just _hmph's._

Back to me.

"Hello, Anastasia." He smirks. Leila is giving me a once over and her expression says _'Not bad, but it would look better on me'_.

I nod once. "Christian. Leila."

"Anastasia," she says like it's a dirty word.

I roll my eyes.

"That's very-" Christian starts but my hand goes up to stop him.

"I've heard it enough already. Stop." I glare and he smirks.

Music begins to play and I feel Nicholas' arm tighten around my waist.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks me.

I smile. "Sure." He takes my hand and leads me to a large room where a band is playing and guests are slow dancing.

Nicholas gently pulls me into his arms and I blush. He really is adorable. It's not long before I notice Christian and Leila slow dancing beside us. Each time Christian dances into a position where only his eyes can see me over his date's head, he shoots lustful eyes at me.

I shake my head and turn back to my partner.

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DANCES **with Nicholas, I head into the empty kitchen and pour myself a drink from the fridge. I hear the swinging door open behind me and I roll my eyes.

"I said I' be right out, Nick." I turn to see Christian standing behind me.

I groan loudly and drop my head back.

"I just spoke to Conner Wright," he says unhappily.

I frown. "Who?"

"The sick fuck who forced himself on you?" he snaps.

I jump but stand firm.

"He said you talked to him earlier."

I sigh, exasperated. "I told you this already."

"What you failed to mention was that you actually let him have you this time," he growls.

I begin to shake. I let him have me? I want to laugh at the thought of even considering something like that with a pig like Conner Wright. I pinch the bridge of my nose and laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Christian snaps angrily.

I stop and stare at him. God, even mad as hell he's beautiful. _Focus, Ana!_

"I didn't let anyone have me, Christian," I shoot back just as angrily. "And the fact that that guy is going around saying otherwise is sick." I walk towards the door but Christian blocks my path.

"What happened between you two?" he growls through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, that's what!" I sigh and take a step back. The close proximity between us is so intense and distracting.

"Then why is he-"

"I don't know, Christian!" I yell. "Okay, he came up to me and apologized for what he had done and I forgave him."

His eyes turns cold and angry. I step back to avoid anything that could happen. He has already caught me off guard before, I'm not going to let that happen again.

_Why would he kiss you again after you just told him that you forgave that ass for nearly taking advantage of you?_

"You _forgave _him?"

I stay silent as I back up. I keep going until the bump into the kitchen island.

"Why?"

"He seemed genuine about his apology and I don't think he was going to let me go until I said I was over it."

He walks closer to me until I can feel his body heat, smell his scent and my head is tilted back to look up into his lovely gray eyes.

"So you forgive him for trying to rape you, but you give me a hard time about calling you names?" His whisper is as cold as his eyes.

I don't know what to say. I hadn't really thought about it, really. Now that he mentions it, I kind of feel stupid for forgiving someone for an act he's probably committed more than once.

"I-I-" I'm speechless at the moment.

"I'm going to have a word with him," he whispers, his cool, sweet breath in my face. I close my eyes and I drink him in. But when I open my eyes, he's gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I RUSH OUT TO **look for Christian. I quickly walk through the kitchen door and into the dining room. I hastily look around the room, but when I don't find him I head for the living room. There are so many people here, it's hard to find him. Christian may be tall, but he's still hard to find. Not to mention he's quick on his feet.

After ten minutes of not seeing him anywhere, I thankfully find Elliot and Kate and rush over to them.

Kate stops giggling and her face becomes serious. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"Have you guys seen Christian?" I ask.

"Yeah, I saw him heading out back with some dude from the football team," Elliot says. "Is everything okay?"

I take a deep breath and nod. "Yeah, um...I just have a question about the business homework." I head for the back door before they can ask anymore questions.

I open the sliding door and step out into the cool air of the evening. I look around, squinting, trying to get my eyes to adjust quicker. I catch a glimpse of two male figures off in the distance. I walk down the steps of the deck and rush towards the two men. As I get closer I hear Christian's threatening tone.

"I told you to stay away from her," Christian snaps. The two boys don't even notice I've approached them.

"She can take of herself, Grey," Conner defends himself.

"Hey," I say.

Neither of them hear me.

"She can't when you've got yourself pinned against her, covering her mouth with your filthy one," Christian snaps.

_Whoa._

"As I recall, she liked it." Conner smirks arrogantly.

"You pig!" I cry.

They finally both acknowledge me and their eyes grow wide. Christian shoves his hands cooly in his pockets, rocking on his heels while Conner opens his mouth to say something.

"Ana," he says in a flirty tone. Christian turns his eyes to Conner.

"What makes you think that I would want to sleep with someone like you?" I yell.

"Who wouldn't want to?"

"Don't know, don't care. All I'm going to say is that you're a sick bastard who gets off on taking advantage of girls who are new to the life of high school." I take a deep breath.

Christian's brows rise and Conner is speechless.

I take a step back and turn, walking back to the house.

"Ana!" I hear Christian call from behind. _No! I can't deal with him right now. Please, stay away. _I keep walking, ignoring him. I can hear him walking along the grass. A hand grabs my elbow and stops me, turning me around.

"What was that?" he asks impressed.

I roll my eyes. "That was me getting sick and tired of people fighting my battles for me and talking about me like I wouldn't hear about it."

"Fair point. I just wanted to make sure he understood-"

"Understand what? That I need someone to fight for me like some damsel in distress? Christian, I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't need rescuing me." Without another word, I turn on my heel and head back to the house.

* * *

**"ANA!" I HEAR NICHOLAS **calling my name. I'm in the dining room, sitting in a corner. I watch as Nicholas politely makes his way to my side. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Liar," he mutters.

I half smile. "If I was in trouble but I asked you to stay out of it, would you?"

He frowns. "Depends on the situation. Why, what's up?" He kneels down and rests a hand on mine.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd ask." I give him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

He smiles. "You're a good girl, Ana." He raises my hand and kisses the back.

"You're sweet."

He shrugs. "I try."

I slowly shake my head. "You don't have to."

Without warning, his lips are mine. The kiss wasn't rushed, but it was sweet and gentle. I leaned into the kiss, tasting champagne on his tongue and we battle. I pull away, giggling.

"What?" Nicholas asks.

I stop, but my smile remains. "Nothing."

He kisses me again.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." He takes my hand, tucks it under his arm and we wander around the party.

* * *

**THE PARTY IS OVER **and all the guests are leaving. I stand at the door with the rest of the Kavanaugh family, wishing everyone a goodnight. The Grey's are the last of the guests to leave. Elliot introduces us to his mother, Grace, who looks too young to be a mother. His father, Carrick, his youngest sister, Mia, and Christian. I mutter a 'hello' and 'goodbye'. But before Christian walks out the door, he stops and leans into my ear.

"I saw you with Nicholas," he whispers. "I'm not happy."

I roll my eyes where he can't see. "I don't care." Truthfully, I do, but I am not going to let his looks and occasional sweetness to disarm me. I know I haven't known Nicholas for long, but he's kinder and more secure about himself that Christian seems to be.

He straightens and glares at me. I return the look and watch him leave.

...

Kate and I are upstairs and ready for bed. It's after one in the morning and we're exhausted. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday. But unfortunately my entire weekend is booked for homework; I'm not sure about Kate's schedule. She'll probably spend it all with Elliot.

"Fun night?" Kate asks.

I blush as I recall my kiss with Nicholas.

She gasps. "Something happened." She rushes onto the bed, sitting on her heels with eager eyes. "Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"The guy you're blushing about, duh."

I blush again. "N-No one," I stutter.

She gives me her don't-play-stupid look.

I sigh and cave. "Okay. Nicholas Brooks."

Her eyes widen. "He's cute," she gushes. I roll my eyes. Here comes her inquisition and advice on 'how to deal with men'.

"H-He is."

"What happened?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I'm confused.

"You keep blushing about something, what is it?" She weaves her hands together and holds them under her chin.

Should I tell her? Will she continue to bombard me with questions if I do? I take a deep breath and hope for the best.

"He, um..." I pause. "He kissed me."

She squeals. "He kissed you," she cheers. "Anastasia Steele, look at you go. Your pheromones must finally be releasing themselves." She hugs me tight.

I pull back after a moment. "Oh, Kate, it's nothing."

"Are you kidding? Your first boyfriend isn't really nothing, Ana."

I sit and I think back to Christian. He doesn't like my kiss with Nicholas? I'm not sure if I should care or not. I mean, he has Leila and all those other girls, no doubt on speed dial. He's sweet when he wants to be, but I'm sure he's like that with every girl. He's probably just being nice to get into my pants.

_Like hell he's getting in there!_

"Ana?" Kate's voice pulls me from my reverie. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Liar," she accuses.

My eyes widen. _How can she tell I'm lying?_

"I can tell because you get this look on your face when something is on your mind. And judging by your reaction, it isn't pleasant." She cocks and eyebrow.

I sigh. "It's Christian."

"Huh?"

"I guess he saw my kiss with Nicholas and-"

"You kissed?" she asks excitedly.

I shrug. "It was nothing." I wave my hand, dismissing it. "Anyway, I guess he saw our kiss and as he was leaving, he told me he didn't like it."

Kate snorts sarcastically. "Why should he care? He was all over some chick all night."

"Leila?"

She rolls her eyes. "I don't know. So what did you say?"

I shrug again. "I said I didn't care."

"Good girl." She high five's me and I can't help but smile.

* * *

**THE WEEKEND WENT BY **in a blur. I spent all weekend doing homework and thinking about Nicholas and Christian. Is it bad if I'm thinking about two guys at once? I thought back to my kiss with both of them.

Christian's kiss was eager and domineering. Nicholas was sweet and gentle. I enjoyed both, but I wasn't sure how I felt about each of them, really. But Christian has Leila or whoever else is around. Nicholas was single. I decided to take my chances...

* * *

**I OPENED MY LOCKER **and started swapping my material for the morning. A pair of arms wrapping around my waist and a kiss on my cheek caught me off guard. I turn my head just as Nicholas comes to stand by my side. I blush and he smiles.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says.

"Hi." I blush again at his endearment.

Just then, Christian's locker opens and I turn to see him. He's aggressively shoving books into his locker and taking others out. I stand still, hoping he doesn't notice me. But at the same time I want him to. My hopes are granted when his eyes turn to look at me. He glances over my head at Nicholas and Nicholas is gazing back. _Boy, this is uncomfortable. _

Christian shuts his locker hard and walks away. I turn back to Nicholas who's brows are furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" he asks me.

I shrug. "Who knows?"

"Do you?" he asks suspiciously.

I frown. "No."

He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Can I walk you to class?"

I blush and nod.

* * *

**I WALK INTO BUSINESS **and take my original seat at the front. Christian is sitting at the very back, but I don't pay him any attention. Mr. Stein hands me an answer sheet for the homework. I take it and open up my work and begin going over it. I'm startled when a hand grips my arm. I look up into the gray eyes of Christian Grey. _Damn it!_

"Can I talk you for a minute?" he whispers.

I sigh and look back at my work.

"Now," he growls, tightening his hold on my arm. I try to ignore it, but I give in when it becomes unbearable. I stand and follow him to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Stein asks, stopping us. _Thank you, God! _

"We'll just be outside the door, sir," Christian says.

"No you won't," Mr. Stein says authoritatively. "Once you're in the classroom, you don't leave." He points to the desks. "Have a seat, Mr. Grey. Ana," he says looking at me.

I manage to get my arm free of Christian's hold and make my way back to my seat. I get back to work when he leans down to my ear.

"Don't think you'll get so lucky next time." He heads back to his desk.

For the rest of the class, I find it harder to focus on my my work because all I can think about is Christian's warning. Who does he think he is? He can't just demand to talk to me whenever he feels like it. I mean, I like talking to him and I like being alone with him, but that all depends on the circumstances. I'm aware of the reasons for wanting to see me, and I was willing to avoid them at any cost.

I texted Kate to meet me outside my class after the hour. She asked me why, of course. I gave her a brief review and she said 'no problem'.

...

When class was over, I gathered my books and rushed to the door. To my relief, Kate was there waiting for me. She had a look of concern on her face. I smiled with relief until I saw her glancing irritated over my head. I turned to find Christian standing behind me.

"Excuse me, Miss Kavanaugh, I need to have a word with Miss Steele," Christian said authoritatively.

I looked back at Kate, worried. She stood up straight and glared at him now.

"No you don't. We have class, we'll see you later." She hooked her arm through mine and we started walking. We didn't make it far before I was hauled back.

"This is an important matter, Katherine. She'll see you later." He's shooting daggers at her. She sinks back and I think she's going to give in.

She stands up straight. "No," she says strongly. "She will see _you _later, Grey."

"Go. Now," he growls.

"I'd like to see you make me."

Christian walks around me and he goes toe to toe with Kate and everyone in the hall stops and stares at them. I take a step back to avoid the closeness between Christian and me.

"Go find Elliot," Christian commands.

"I'll go find him when I want to. Right now, I'd like to get to class and I'm sure Ana would, too."

"Katherine-"

"No!" she cuts him off. "Why are you so desperate to talk to Ana? Is it because she kissed Nicholas on Friday?" I hear gasps and murmurs around me, but I try to ignore them. "Are you unhappy because a nice guy actually grew the balls to show any interest in her?" she continues.

I notice Christian's back stiffen and I wonder if Kate has struck a nerve. Suddenly Christian turns and walks in the opposite direction. I see Kate breathing hard and I walk over and hug her tightly.

"You didn't have to do that."

She pulls back. "He's trying to mess with my best friend-my sister even. I won't let that happen." She offers me a sweet, reassuring smile.

"You're so strong. I wish I had a backbone like you," I murmur.

"You could if you knew how to use it," she teases.

I smile. We hook arms and head to our next classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**I WAS SITTING ON **the front steps of the school waiting for Kate. She and I walked to school this morning, so I was waiting for her. I was reading my copy of _The Great Gatsby_ when someone sat down next to me. God, I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I slowly turned my head and, to my relief, sat Nicholas.

"Hey," he said. He leans and kisses me.

"Hey, you." I blush.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He looks around.

"Waiting for Kate. We're supposed to walk home together, but I have no idea where she is." I look back at the front door and am disappointed when I don't see her walking out among the other students.

"Shall we go look for her?" Nicholas asks.

I smile and nod. I place my book back in my bag and stand. Nicholas takes my hand and we head inside the school.

...

We have searched everywhere and Kate isn't anywhere to be seen. I think back to her one-on-one with Christian this morning. I cringe. _Could he have something to do with her not being around?_

To my relief, she bustles around the corner and and sighs with relief when she sees me.

"Thank God," she breathes. "I have been looking everywhere for you." She smiles at Nicholas.

"I was out front where you asked me to meet you. I was there for twenty minutes before I-" I correctly myself. "-We came in looking for you."

"Ana, I am so sorry. Mr. Telvy kept me back for a bit to go over my essay."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it."

"I kept her company for you," Nicholas says, wrapping an arm around me.

"Aww, you two are so cute," she squeals.

"Can we go now?" I ask impatiently. I don't like it so much when Kate gets all wound up.

* * *

**I'M IN THE BATHROOM **brushing my teeth while Kate is slipping into her pajamas. We had a nice walk home, but Nicholas parted from us two streets before ours. He gave me a sweet, chaste kiss before leaving. I caught Kate trying to stifle another giggle of amusement and all I could do was roll my eyes.

At dinner, Kate's parents informed us that we would be hosting a dinner party on Saturday. Our guests, to my dismay, were the Grey's. I didn't have a problem with any of them except a certain one with gray eyes and copper hair.

I finish brushing and climb into bed. Kate climbs in after me and shuts off the lamp. We lay in the dark for a moment before Kate rolls onto her side facing me.

_Here it comes. _

"What do you suppose Christian wanted?" she asks.

I sigh heavily. "I don't know, Kate. The guy has issues."

She's silent for a minute. "Are you happy with Nicholas?"

I glance at her with wide eyes. "I've only been seeing him since Saturday, Kate. But if I have to answer, yes I am."

Another few minutes of silence and we both decide to sleep. No more talk about Christian or any other unnecessary crap.

* * *

**I WAS HEADING UP **the steps of the school when I was grabbed around the wrist and pulled back. I turned and smacked into the hard chest of Nicholas. It took me a few moments to calm down. I put my hand on my chest.

"You scared me," I breathe.

He wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry." He kisses my cheek.

"I have class, you know."

He smirks. "I know. I just wanted to see you before I missed you."

"Aw." I cup his cheek. "You're cute."

He chuckles. "No one's ever called me that before."

"Oh well, I'm glad I can be the first." I lean up and kiss him chastely. He pulls away, taking my hand and he walks me to class.

...

Nicholas kisses me goodbye and I walk into class. Mr. Stein isn't in and neither is Christian, to my relief. I make it a few steps into the room before an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back out of the room and around the corner. I'm shoved up against the wall and my eyes meet molten gray ones. _Oh God, does he ever give up?_

"Anastasia," he whispers urgently.

"God, was Kate's argument too subtle for you?" I try to step away but he cages me with his arms. "Let me go."

"We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" I glare at him. I can't believe I'm about to miss class because this guy is too damn stubborn to leave me alone. What does he even want with me anyways?

_Possibly for the same reason as the girl he was drilling in the bathroom._

"Us."

I'm momentarily stupefied.

"Us? There is no _us_, Christian," I say harshly.

"There would be if you weren't with that jackass," he growls.

"Nicholas?" His eyes harden at the mention of my new boyfriend's name. "He's a nice guy, Christian. Unlike some people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He's offended.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again," he warns.

"Or what?"

"I may just take you over my knee."

Laughter takes over. I don't mean to let it, but just the thought of Christian Grey spanking me is hilarious. What fifteen or sixteen year old boy says that to a girl?

"Am I amusing you?"

"Frankly, your threat amuses me," I quip.

He cocks an eyebrow. "I like your laugh," he says, voice softening.

My giggling ceases. "Don't," I warn.

He frowns. "What?"

"Don't compliment me. You have no right."

"No? What makes you say that?" He smirks.

I groan. "You have been nothing but an ass to me since school started." I turn to duck under his arm but he lowers it, still keeping me prisoner. "So help me God, Christian, if you don't let me go-"

"What?" he snaps in a whisper. "What will you do?" He moves in closer to me. I can feel the heat coming from his body and I can smell his sweet scent and I'm immediately derailed. For a moment or so I can't remember what it was we were talking about.

"Ana," he whispers, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"If I don't let you go?" he asks, amused. God, I want to wipe that look off his face.

"Right." I shake my head, gathering my scattered thoughts. "I'll scream."

His eyes widen.

"Yeah. Don't play games with me, Grey."

His face darkens and fear suddenly courses through me. I never thought a look could make me feel so...jeez. _If looks could kill_.

"Are you threatening me?" he growls.

I gulp.

"I knew there was another reason I liked you, Anastasia." He's smirking.

"Go away, Christian."

Without another word, he takes his hands away and backs up, giving me room to walk away and back to class. I walk in and everyone, including Mr. Stein are staring at me. _Oh jeez, this is awkward._

"Glad you could join us, Miss Steele. Mr. Grey."

I turn and Christian walks past me and to his seat at the back. I slowly move and sit down, trying to forget what had just happened.

_High school is going to be interesting. _


	9. Chapter 9

**THE REST OF THE **day came and went. I didn't see anymore of Christian Grey that day and I was relieved. I don't know how much more I can take of this. He acts like we're together. Isn't it obvious that we're not? I mean, he has Leila and God knows how many other girls to be with if he gets lonely? I'm not going to let him sucker me into a friends-with-benefits type relationship; it's not my style.

I open my locker and a piece of folded notepaper falls out. I kneel down and pick it up. I open it; it's from Nicholas.

_Ana,_

_Meet me out back behind the bleachers. I have a surprise for you._

_- Nick_

A surprise? What could he possibly surprise me with after only dating for a few days? But I decide to go and see what he wants to show me. I swap my books, close my locker and head out back.

* * *

**I WALK AROUND TO **the back of the bleachers and don't see Nicholas. I don't even see anything that stands out of place that could even remotely be considered a surprise.

"Nicholas?" I call. I look around and I still don't see him.

I'm startled when a hand wraps around my torso and pulls me back, pinning me to the metal of the stands. A pair of soft lips crash against mine, desperate. _This was Nicholas' surprise? How cliche. _I kiss him back. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close while I wrap my arms around his neck.

We continue to kiss until I notice something different. I thread my fingers into Nicholas' hair and stop. Wait...Nicholas has short hair. This person's hair was long. My body begins to shut down as I realize that the person I'm kissing is not my boyfriend. I rip my face away and turn back to see that the person holding and kissing me is none other than the bastard who cornered me this morning.

I shove him off. "Get away from me!" I yell.

"Was it that bad?" Christian asks, trying to sound hurt.

I'm silent for a moment. _Was it that bad? _I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. When I manage to regain my equilibrium, I start to walk away, back towards the school.

"Ana, wait!" Christian calls. I stop dead but don't turn around.

"Please...I want to be with you," he says.

That's when I turn to face him. And when I do, it's not with a look of love and lust. It's not even with thoughts like, _You want to be with me? OMG, yes! _I stood there with wide eyes and a look of disbelief. I wasn't sure what to do because this guy popped up everywhere.

"What?" I finally speak.

"I want to be with you," he repeats.

"What-H-How could you say that?"

He's confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how could you say you want to be with me, given your situation."

"My situation?" He's confused but amused at the same time. How could he be so arrogant after everything he's done? He kisses me without warning, he follows me home, he doesn't like me with another guy, he brings another girl-namely Leila, to the Kavanaugh's party, and he corners me at school.

"Yes," I snap. "Your situation being that you seem like someone who's already fucked every girl in this school, so you need fresh meat." I take a deep breath and mentally reevaluate what I had just said. Jeez, I have never sworn once in my life. Everyone was right: high school does change people.

Christian stares at me, wide eyes and shock written all over his expression.

"You clearly don't know me very well, Anastasia," he says, taking a step towards me. I take an equal step back.

"You're right."

He stops and looks at me in disbelief again.

"I don't know you very well. And I don't want to."

"I don't think you realize how much you mean to me, Anastasia." His eyes darken and narrow at me.

I scoff. "And how many other girls have you told that to?" I snap. His brows furrow and he awkwardly looks around, almost like he's at a loss for words.

I wait a minute or two for him to respond, but when he doesn't I turn on my heel and start walking again.

"Ana, please," Christian calls again. This time I don't stop. "Anastasia!"

I whirl around so quick my hair flies into my face. _Way to ruin the effect._

"Why?" I yell. "So you can just have a go at the new girl before someone else does? In case you haven't noticed, Christian, I like Nicholas a lot and he treats me right," I add.

"What? That guy doesn't even know his dick from his elbow," he jokes harshly.

I roll my eyes. "At least he knows how to treat a girl."

"I know how to treat women," he defends.

I scoff again. "Yeah, I've seen it. Next time, if you want to screw your girls in the bathroom, lock the door or please, take it somewhere else." And with that, I spin around and start walking.

Wow! I have never felt this good. Kate will be so proud of me when she hears about this.

I'm walking home because I told Kate I was supposedly meeting up with Nicholas, so she could go ahead. It wasn't a far walk and I needed the air and the time to think about the events of this afternoon.

* * *

**"SHUT UP," KATE SAYS **in shock. I nod my head.

We're in the dining room where I was doing my homework before Kate came into the room and started asking me questions regarding where I was after school.

I told her that my surprise from Nicholas turned out to one from Christian and he actually came onto me. I also mentioned him wanting to be with me. The entire time she had wide eyes, she shook her head or she would snort. After the encounter with Christian the other day, Kate did not seem to be a fan of him, even if he was Elliot's brother.

"After everything I said to him-" She cuts herself off.

"I just can't believe he still has the nerve to say something like that to me after the way he he treated me." I rest my chin of the heel of my hand and sigh.

"Hey," Kate says, sitting in the chair next to mine. "You have Nicholas, okay? He is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, but you do." She rubs my back. I smile at her and we hug.

I honestly don't know what I did to deserve a friend like Kate. I don't think I would have survived my life without her, given all my family crap. She saves me everyday and words alone wouldn't be enough. She has been a great friend from the start and I was not going to ruin that or let anything jeopardize that.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE WEEKEND CAME FAST **and it was Saturday, the day the Grey's were coming over for dinner. I was not looking forward to seeing _him _again after the crap he pulled. Thursday I asked Kate's mom if I could invite Nicholas over for dinner as well and she was all for it. I was grateful because I wouldn't have to face Christian alone if Kate snuck off with Elliot. So I spent the whole day doing homework.

...

When the evening came around I was showered, hair dried and straightened out, courtesy of Katherine Kavanaugh. When that was done, I was dressed in a navy blue one strap dress that hugged my figure comfortably and came up to my mid thigh. I paired that with a pair of Kate's silver pumps and the necklace that read 'Anastasia' on it from my mother when I turned thirteen. I felt sexy and I blushed when I looked in the mirror at the thought of Nicholas' face when he saw me.

"Damn, Ana, you look hot." I turn around to see Ethan in the doorway. I turn and blush again.

"Thanks."

Just then Kate stepped out from the closet wearing a black halter neck dress that was around the same length as mine, and black slide-on sandals. Her hair was done up in a cute bun with pieces of hair hanging out in the front. We were both done up in thick black eyeliner and nude lipstick.

"You look gorgeous," Kate exclaims, clapping her hands.

I blush.

"I can't believe you invited Nicholas over, too," Kate adds, walking to the mirror to make last minute adjustments.

"Why?"

"Because of how Christian might react."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Who cares?" Both siblings stare at me, wide eyed. "What?"

"I have never heard you so reserved and careless before," Kate points out with a smirk.

I cock an eyebrow. "People change."

"Kids?" Mr. Kavanaugh calls up from downstairs. "The Grey's are here!"

Kate squeals with a huge grin painted on her face.

...

We all get downstairs and come face to face with the beautiful faces of the Grey family. Wow, I can now see where Christian and Elliot get it from.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and I immediately hear Christian's sharp intake of breath. I carefully glance up at him and he's staring at me with impassive eyes, but I can see something else in them.

I notice another person with them; a woman, maybe in her late thirties to early forties. She's got beautiful platinum blonde hair and a natural glow to her. She's dressed in a figure-hugging black dress that reaches down to her ankles and high heeled black sandals.

"Hello, baby." Elliot steps forward and kisses Kate's cheek. I look at them with complete envy.

"That could be us, you know," Christian whispers in my ear. I cringe a little and step away. He did not like that.

"Hello, I'm Grace Trevelyan-Grey, and this is my husband, Carrick and our daughter, Mia." The mother of the Grey's says with a beautiful smile painted on her face. Just then a girl about my height and size steps forward. She's wearing a strapless, mint green cocktail dress and a sleek black bob. She's just as beautiful. _Jeez. Does everyone with money all look this good?_

"Hi," Mia says shyly.

"And this is a dear friend of ours, Elena Lincoln," Grace adds, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. The woman smiles sweetly, until her eyes meet mine. I can sense uneasiness radiating off of her. Tension even. It's very unnerving.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kavanaugh," Mrs. Lincoln says. They all shake hands.

"You, too," Mr. Kavanaugh says. He looks down at all three of us. "These are my children, Katherine-"

"Kate," Kate interrupts.

They all smile at her.

Mr. Kavanaugh chuckles. "And my son, Ethan."

Ethan gives them a nod and they all return it genuinely.

"And who's this?" Carrick smiles at me and I can't help my blush.

"This is our adopted daughter-well, not entirely-Anastasia," Mr. Kavanaugh says and places a gentle arm around my shoulders.

"Hello," I say in a voice higher than expected.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Everyone turns towards it.

"Why don't we all adjourn to the living room?" Mrs. Kavanaugh offers. Everyone smiles and accepts, following her into the large room. I told Kate's dad that I would stay and see who it was.

Boy, was I happy to see the person on the other side of the door. There stood Nicholas all tall, blonde and blue-eyed. He was wearing a cute smile when I opened the door. His eyes gave me a once over and I blushed.

"You look...wow, Ana," he says.

"Thanks."

I step aside to let him in and he walks in, giving me a sweet kiss. I close the door and hook my arm into his and follow everyone else into the living room. Everyone-except for Ethan-are laughing at something. Must have been one of Mrs. Kavanaugh's best knock, knock jokes.

Suddenly, Kate stops laughing and sees Nicholas and I standing nearby.

"Nicholas!" She skips over and hugs him.

"Hey, Kate. Thanks for letting me come over." He smiles gratefully.

She scoffs and waves her hand to dismiss it. "Don't thank me. I'm just glad to have Ana's first boyfriend over for the first time, officially." She winks at me and I blush. _Jeez, I am the queen of blushing this evening._

I glance up at Christian and he's staring hard at me and Nicholas and I'm immediately nervous, shaking even. I hope tonight goes better than the ideas playing out in my head.

* * *

**AFTER DINNER, THE MEN,** except for Nicholas,all gather in the study for a drink while the women move back to the living room. I'm sitting on the couch, Nicholas close to my side, holding my hand. He was good throughout dinner. Christian...not so much. Christian spent the entire meal glaring and boring daggers into Nicholas. He would occasionally glance at me, wanting, but I ignored him. So I was glad when we finally separated.

"So how did you two meet?" Grace asks us.

We look at each other. "Um," I say, but words seem to fail me.

"We met in Spanish class," Nicholas states. He holds my hand tighter, sensing my discomfort.

"Spanish, huh?" Elliot asks. He cocks an eyebrow at us. "Qué tan bien habla Española, Ana?" he asks in Spanish.

"Ella es un maestro en lo que aprende," Nicholas says, humoring Elliot.

Elliot smirks. "Que Ana habla, amigo."

Nicholas shrugs.

I take a moment and clear my throat. I open my mouth to speak, but freeze when Christian walks in. We stare at one another until I hear Kate loudly clear her throat. I snap out of it and look back at Elliot, ignoring Kate's disapproving look.

"Um..." I swallow hard. "Yo puedo hablar español muy bien, gracias."

Elliot chuckles and everyone applauds us.

"Do you speak French?" Christian asks. Everyone turns to look at him. When I don't say anything right away, they all look back at me. Mrs. Lincoln in shooting daggers for some reason. _What is your problem, lady? _

"U-Um..."

"Enough languages!" Kate shouts. _Thank you, Katherine Kavanaugh! _

"I agree," Mrs. Lincoln says.

...

After another few minutes of talking and listening to the conversations around us, Nicholas pulls me aside. He has this look on his face that tells me he has an idea.

"Let's go out," he whispers.

"W-Where?"

He shrugs. "Let's go to the Venus Club." He smiles hopefully.

I turn back to look at everyone in the next room and then back to Nicholas.

"I can't leave, that would really rude." I look down.

Nicholas places his fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to his.

"Kate and Elliot are coming."

"What?" I'm surprised.

He nods. "They've been waiting for me to ask you."

Oh. "Well, um...sure." I half smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

**I LEFT ANA AND **her new loser of a boyfriend to follow Elena into the kitchen. She said she wanted to talk to me for a minute, so I accepted. When we were in the kitchen, she stilled the swinging door and turned to me. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Is that the girl you told me about?" she asked.

I frowned. "Which one?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Christian. We both know which one, it's pretty obvious," she snapped at me.

I gulped. She made me nervous when she snapped or got angry with me.

I nodded. "Yes, that's the girl."

"Mhm," she voiced before she started pacing the room. She paced the kitchen for a while before she finally stopped in one spot and turned to face me. She was nibbling on a well-manicured fingernail.

"I don't like her, Christian," she whispered, disapprovingly.

_Was she serious? _She's only known her for five minutes and she doesn't like her? Can't she just get to know her before she decides who seems right for me? I swear, everyone is out to get a piece of me or give a piece. I am so sick of it! Especially Leila. Jesus, that girl drives me mad. I only brought her here last weekend because I was hoping to make Ana jealous. I was hurt when she told me to leave her alone after I found Conner outside. I just wanted to make sure that Ana was safe; I didn't want that jackass trying anything again and she still got mad.

Now she's with that jackass out there. I have never once in the time that I have known him ever take interest in a girl. I always thought he was a closet gay. And wouldn't you know that the first person he chooses to break my suspicions with is the one girl I want more than anything.

I didn't even mean to get rough with her when I pulled her out of class last week. I just wanted to talk to her, smell her, be close to her. Something about her made her special to me and now Elena was trying to keep me away from that.

"Why don't you like her?" I ask.

"She may be a brunette, but she's not your type, hun." She walks over and brushes a piece of hair out of face, cupping my cheek. "You could do better."

I step back, letting her hand drop. She frowns and looks at me, confusion in her eyes.

"I can do better?" I ask harshly.

"Yes," she says flatly.

I scoff. "Elena, you have been a great friend to me since I was a little boy, but you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This!" I motion towards the living room and back to me. "You can't keep picking and deciding what is and isn't right for me."

"Christian, I took one look at that girl and knew she was trouble." She folds her arms again.

"Trouble? She's far from it, Elena. If anything I'm trouble." I run a hand through my hair. "Hell, I fuck girls around the school because I can't have her."

I think back to the club, the way she looked in that red dress. She looked like a fire goddess. It was hard to believe how hard I had fallen for her. I have never felt this way about anyone before, it was...strange. Strange to know that I wanted nothing and no one more than Anastasia Steele.

"You're just being you," Elena says casually. _Oh, come on! She cannot be this stupid!_

"Yeah and she hates me for it!" I raise my voice. Elena's eyes widen and she carefully peeks out the door. When she stands up straight she shakes her head, letting me know that no one was paying attention.

"Maybe it's good she hates you, Christian."

I close my eyes and reopen them. "Elena, she is who I want to be with. And may God forgive what I might do to make her mine."

She scoffs with a smirk. "You'll be a fool if you try, Christian Grey."

"So I may be." I brush past her and head back to the living room. When I get there, Ana isn't there. Neither is Nicholas, Kate or Elliot. Where did everyone go? I casually walk around the house in search of everyone, but they're not here. I check outside...nothing. They're nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong, dear?" my mom asks when I walk back into the sitting room.

I scratch the back of my head. "Um...I was looking for Elliot."

"Oh, he took Kate, Ana and Nicholas out a few moments ago."

I frown. "What?"

She nods. "Yes, I believe they went to...what was it, Julia?" She looks to Kate's mother.

"The movies," she said proudly.

I cock an eyebrow at them. Elliot never went to the theater, he hates them. He says they smell and the rows are too crowded. And if I know Elliot, the movies was a ploy to get him somewhere else.

_But where?_

* * *

_**So here is the Christian Grey POV that was requested. I know it's short, but there will be more. I hope you enjoyed. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Ana's POV**

**THE VENUS CLUB IS **loud and hot as ever. People are dancing the music and grinding up on each other. Nicholas takes my hand, holding me closer at his side. Elliot and Kate are behind us, arms wrapped around each other, cuddling as they walk. We walk to the bar and Kate orders our drinks. I was about to request a Diet Coke, but she insisted I have a Tequila Sunrise, my first alcoholic drink of choice the last time we were here together.

Elliot and Nicholas have walked off somewhere to do their "man thing". Kate and I didn't ask questions, so we sat at the bar and talked, sipping our drinks.

"So what was that?" she asks me over the music.

"What was what?"

"That shit with Christian." She sips her drink.

I shrug. "Hell if I know." I sip my drink. It somehow tastes better than the last time. "I just wish I knew what he was thinking."

Kate looks sympathetically at me. She grabs my hand and squeezes it gently.

"It'll be fine, Ana. Just focus on you and Nicholas right now, okay?"

I give her a tight smile and nod.

* * *

**WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR **over an hour and I'm on my second drink, this time it's a screwdriver. Who knew vodka and orange juice could taste so good together? I'm feeling kind of fuzzy, but I'm out with my boyfriend and friends, so I'm not over thinking it. I suddenly feel a pressure building below. Kate has taken off with Elliot onto the dance floor somewhere and I see Nicholas dancing with a girl from our Spanish class. I think it's Alexia. I'm not thinking much of their dancing because Alexia already has a boyfriend, and they're remaining at arm's length.

I wave my arm to get Nicholas' attention. When he looks over, I mouth 'bathroom' to him. He shoots me a thumbs up and a smile. I slip off my bar stool and walk off to find the bathroom.

...

I step out of the stall and the relieving feeling I have is like Heaven. I walk over to the sink and wash my hands. I dry my hands and leave the bathroom. I walk down the dark and narrow hallway towards the bar, but I'm pulled off to the side and held to a wall. I can't see the person holding me, but it doesn't take long for the right light to shine onto...of course! Christian Grey's face.

I groan loudly and move to push him off, but he grabs my hands and holds them up on either side of my head.

"Do you ever give up?" I shout.

He shakes his head.

"Well could you? I came here to get away from you." I continue to struggle, but he doesn't let up.

"I want you." His face his close to mine. I can smell the bitter scent of beer on his breath. _Is he drunk?_

"Can we not do this right now?"

He shakes his head.

"Well I'm insisting that we don't, so let me go!" I continue to fight until he takes both my hands in one of his and holds them behind my back, pushing me further into the wall with his hips.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're mine." His gray eyes are glowing with want. They're an intense gray color, it's almost...hypnotizing? Intimidating?

"I have a boyfriend, Christian," I snap loudly. "And even if I didn't, I would want to be yours," I lie. Am I lying? Do I really not want to be with Christian Grey? Oh, why can't this be an easier question or why can't it have an easier answer?

"I don't give a shit if you had ten boyfriends-okay, I would but I would still find a way to make you mine."

I stop resisting for a minute.

"I've seen the way you are with women, Christian, and I want no part in it."

He chuckles a bit. "You think that's all I'm after, Ana?" He lets me go and steps back, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know what it is about you, but you make me want nothing to do with things I'm involved with now."

I'm confused.

He groans. "You're the one girl I _really _want, Anastasia. No other girl has ever made me feel the way I do now."

I push off the wall and fold my arms across my chest. Is this guy kidding? I finally get a boyfriend and he wants to ruin it for me. Is there anything this guy won't do that could potentially ruin something good for me? God, this is so confusing.

_Raging hormones, Ana. Get used to it._

Raging hormones? Screw that, this guy is just a full blown, stalker asshole!

"What is with you?" I ask.

He's confused.

"The first time I met you you were nice and you wanted to talk about me. Then after school starts, you're an jerk. And now that I get a boyfriend, you want me."

"I have always wanted you!"

I take a step back.

He runs a hand through his hair and begins pacing. He looks so lost and adorable and my head feels like it's about to burst. I can't do this right now, not with alcohol in my system.

"We'll do this another time," I say before moving to walk down the hall.

"No!" Christian grabs me and turns me towards him. He looks almost frightened. _What?_

"Christian, I've been drinking and I'd like a clear head if we're going to talk about this stuff." I rip my hand out of his and walk away without another word.

**Five Months Later...**

**NICHOLAS AND I HAVE **been together for six months now. The whole time we've gone out to dinner, a movie, gone back and forth between each other's houses and just having a great time together. We would occasionally go on double dates with Elliot and Kate, but spent most of our time together alone. I haven't seen much of Christian since our encounter at the Venus Club. He hasn't tried to call, text, or e-mail me since then and honestly, it feels nice. _  
_

It one day away from Valentine's Day and Nicholas told me he had something special planned for us. Whatever he had planned, we were lucky that Valentine's Day fell on a Friday. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about what we were going to do. I've tried asking him and begging him, but he just keeps saying "wait and see, love". Ugh! It's driving me crazy.

The Valentine's Dance was tomorrow night and Kate was dragging me along with her. She told me I had to go to admire the work we had done this week. At the last minute, Kate decided to sign me up for the Valentine's Dance decorating committee and I was stuck helping to decorate the gym for Friday. It was fun here and there, but nothing I would normally be caught doing again.

I was looking at the pink, red and white flyer for the dance when a voice came from beside me.

"You going to the dance?" I turn my head and to my surprise, there stands Christian Grey. It's been five months since he has said a word to me. It feels like an eternity and I'd be a complete liar if I said I didn't miss him. Is it wrong to miss another guy while you're already in a relationship? I was surprised by how well my first one was going and I didn't want to mess it up.

"U-Um...yeah. Are you?"

He shrugs. "I would but I don't have a date. Besides, it's not my thing."

I nod, considering his answer.

"That's disappointing," I murmur.

"Why's that?" he asks, curious.

I shrug like him. "It's going to be pretty fun from what I hear." I look into his eyes. "You'd be missing out."

He smirks. We're looking into each other's eyes. I begin to feel an electric pull in the pit of my stomach and I'm not sure if it's possible to fight it. I'm not sure if I'm the only one who can feel it, but I hope my body isn't making it obvious. Suddenly I pay more attention around me and find that Christian and I are nearly touching. _Whoa, how did that happen?_

The bell rings.

"I, um...I have to go." I turn on my heel and head to business.

* * *

**FOR THE FIRST TIME **ever, lunch comes around pretty quickly. I find Kate in the cafeteria and walk over to join her. She smiles brightly up at me as I approach and I return the smile. When I sit down I notice the open textbook in front of her.

"Studying?" I ask.

She nods lazily. "Mr. McDonald is having a test next period and he only sprung it onus yesterday." She slumps back in her chair.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I say, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Her face falls further. "I have to study my entire math chapter before lunch is over."

My eyes widen. "Seriously?"

She nods. But soon her mood picks up when Elliot strolls over and takes the seat next to her. He kisses her and Mushy Kate takes over. This is no longer a normal, non-romantic lunch. I tell them I have something to do, pick up my lunch and leave the cafeteria.

I walk around for a bit before I find myself walking along the football field, watching a few students kicking a soccer ball around. I catch a glimpse of copper hair and I immediately know who it is. My eyes find his and my stomach starts to flip. His eyes are now looking into mine and the feeling becomes more intense. I soon look away and pretend I don't even see him.

"Hey!" I turn to see Nicholas. My face breaks into a large grin.

"Hey," I say.

He drops his bag and picks me up. I let out a yelp and start laughing with him. He puts me down, cups my face and kisses me. I blush and slightly turn my head towards Christian but he isn't looking.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and smile. "You know I am. But I'm finding it harder to be as excited when you won't even give me a hint about what you're planning, Nicholas."

"That's the point of the word _surprise_," he chuckles. "You're not supposed to know."

"Please?" I try for my best puppy dog look.

He smirks and kisses me. "Sorry, babe, you're going to have to wait and see."

I roll my eyes and groan out loud. "You're killing me here," I whine.

He smiles and shrugs. When I say nothing further, he holds his hands out to me. I take it and we walk back to the school. But not without a final glance at Grey. I turn my head and he's now watching me, deadpan.

* * *

**IT WAS THE NIGHT **of the dance and I was nervous. Kate was dressed in a pink, strapless, sparkly dress with black pumps. Her hair was done in curls and her makeup was kept natural. As usual she looked gorgeous. I was dressed in a pure white halter neck dress that reached the tops of my knees and white pumps. My makeup was done with white eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. My hair was was pulled back into a high ponytail. I looked pretty good, but nothing compared to Kate.

"Girls, are you ready to go?" Kate's mom called from downstairs. She had volunteered to chaperon the dance, so she was driving us there.

"Yes, mom," Kate called back.

* * *

**THE GYM LOOKED AMAZING!** There were dozens of round tables spread out with white tablecloths thrown over them and eight chairs sitting around them. There were large bouquets of pink and white peonies placed as center pieces on each table, three candles sitting around them. The walls were decorated with red and white streamers and balloons. The lights were dimmed for the candles, but there was still enough to see around the vast area.

Towards the middle of the gym, there was a white and black checkered dance floor and students were already surrounding on it, dancing. It was an amazing sight. Now I know why Kate loves to do this kind of thing.

I feel arms wrap around my middle and a kiss on my check. I turn my head and look up to see Nicholas. I smile and lean my head back against his shoulder and he holds me closer.

"You did a great job," Nicholas says in my ear over the pulsing music.

"Thanks."

I glance around the room, taking in everything else: the music, the dresses on the other girls and the food. Jeez, there was a lot of food! I keep looking around until my eyes meet a pair of molten gray ones.

_What's Christian doing here? _I thought he said dances weren't his thing.

I turn around in Nicholas' arms.

"I'll be right back." I kiss him and walk away. I walk through all of the people until I reach the guy with the copper hair. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he's looking around the room as if he's looking for someone wanted. He's gorgeously dressed in black dress pants and a matching suit jacket. Underneath he's wearing a light blue shirt with the button open at the collar. _He looks...good._

"I thought you said dances weren't your thing," I say when I reach him.

He turns and looks down at me, smiling a little.

"They're not, but Elliot insisted that I come."

"Why?"

He shrugs.

We stand side by side for a while, silent, just awkwardly looking around at everyone. That pull is still there and this time it somehow affects me between my thighs. _Where the hell is this coming from?_ In the corner of my eye I see Christian's head turn towards me. I can't resist the urge to look back at him.

"Can you feel it?" he asks, not yelling but he can still be heard over the music.

Words fail me so I just nod.

"Anastasia-"

"Ana!" We both turn and see Nicholas coming over with two cups of punch.

"Hey," I say and he hands me a cup. I take it with thanks and sip it. _Juicy._

"Grey." Nicholas nods at him.

"Middleton." Christian returns the nod.

"Do you want to dance?" Nicholas is now talking to me.

I nod and he leads me to the dance floor.

...

Over the course of our dance, Christian eventually steps onto the floor with a random blonde. It's now a slow song. Nicholas and I are dancing and every chance I get, I can't resist the urge to look at Christian. When I do, he's already looking at me.

* * *

**NICHOLAS WANTS TO LEAVE **so we go and find Kate and Elliot sitting off in a corner together, whispering things and laughing. They tell us they'll see us later and we leave. I follow Nicholas out to his car and we drive to his house.

...

When we walk in no one is home and the place is decorated with flowers, candles and rose petals leading from the front door and up the stairs. No doubt to his room. We step further into the house and into the dining room where a dinner for two is made up.

I gasp.

"What?" Nicholas asks.

"Y-You did all this?"

He nods shyly.

"I didn't know you could cook." I cock an eyebrow at him.

"No?"

I shake my head. "Throughout the months we've been together, I have never once seen you cook."

He snorts. "Well I suppose there's a first time for everything."

I smile.

...

After a wonderful dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans, Nicholas asks if I'm tired. When I say no he smiles and takes my hand, leading me upstairs. When we enter his bedroom, the room is filled with candles and more flowers. _Holy crap, he went all out._

"Wow," I say because that's all I can get out.

"You like it?"

I nod.

Nicholas takes my hand and leads me towards his bed where we both sit down and I take in everything around me. His room is so calm and relaxing. The first night I stayed over, I felt safe. I was comfortable.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear his bedside table drawer open. I look over and Nicholas pulls something out. When he holds the item up, my eyes widen and my heart stops.

A condom?


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M NOT SURE WHAT **I can say when I see the foil packet held up before me. He wants sex? I mean I appreciate the romantic gesture, but I'm not sure I can do this right now.

"Y-You want to have sex?" I ask, still staring the condom.

"Yeah."

"B-But...I don't t-think I'm ready, Nicholas."

He frowns and looks down. "Oh."

"Nicholas, you know I care about you. And we've been through a lot and-"

"I love you, Ana," he says, cutting me short. My heart stops and my eyes widen once again. _Did he really just say that?_

"What?"

"I love you," he repeats.

He loves me. Nicholas Middleton loves me. It's funny in a way because I have never heard someone else say they loved me besides family or close friends. The sound of hearing a boy say it to me after only being with a me for a few months is a great feeling. But the question is _do I love him, too?_

"Ana?" Nicholas pulls me from my reverie.

"Hm?"

"What do you think?" The look in his eyes shows me that he's worried about something.

"I, um..." Maybe I do love him. But if so, am I brave enough to say it?

"I want you, Ana." _Whoa, that was a quick change in topic._

"You want me?"

He nods. "Now."

And before I can say anything his lips are mine. His hands cup my face, holding me to him. As our lips fight I can't find myself fighting to pull away. Instead, I'm leaning into him, kissing him back. One of his hands wraps around the back of my neck and the other moves down my neck, down my arm, past my hip and resting on my knee. I reach up and thread my fingers into his blonde hair and pull him closer to me.

Our kissing continues and before I know it, I'm being laid down and he's hovering above me. I wrap my arm around his neck and his hands rest on my side. I kick my shoes off and pull my knees up. I don't know what's coming over me, but I can't fight what it is that's happening. Maybe I want him, too.

Nicholas' lips move from my lips, trailing kisses down my jawline, to my neck and down to my collarbone. I let out a small bone and I can feel him smiling as he continues to kiss me. He sits up for a moment and removes his jacket and his shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. _Jeez, he's built! _He reaches an arm around my waist and pulls me up. He reaches his other hand around and unzips my dress. He lays me back down and grabs the hem of my dress, pulling it down my legs. I hear him groan when he gets the material off.

"God, Ana, you are so beautiful," he whispers before he hovers back over me and kisses me. The kissing becomes rough and heated. His hot skin brushing against mine is enough for that tingling between my thighs to start. I wrap my legs around Nicholas' waist and pull him closer. I gasp when he begins to rock his hips against my core.

"Nicholas," I moan.

"It's all good, baby," he whispers against my lips.

"Have...Have you ever done this before?" I breathe.

"No," he breathes against my neck.

I feel his hands trail down my sides and his thumbs hook into the waistband of my panties and he pulls them down my legs like he did my dress. He discards the material onto the floor somewhere and crawls back over me. Our lips crash together, but not long before I pull away.

"What?" Nicholas asks nervously.

I cock an eyebrow. "I'm nearly naked and your pants are still on."

He looks down and laughs. He falls onto the bed beside me, unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants and shimmies them off. He removes his socks after and climbs back over me in nothing but his boxers. I run my fingers over his lean muscles and my mouth begins to water. Nicholas then reaches around my back once again and unclasps my bra, pulling it off. He smiles wickedly when he sees my chest. I move to cover myself but he stops me.

"Don't."

"I'm-"

"You don't need to be nervous with me, Ana. You're beautiful." He kisses me once before reaching over for the condom. He pushes his boxers off and my eyes widen when I see his length. _Is it going to fit?_

He chuckles. "You'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" I snap, not looking away from his manhood.

"I just know," he says. He rips the packet open and slips the rubbery material on before hovering back over me once again. "Are you ready?"

I nod.

I close my eyes and I can feel his tip slipping inside me. I pull my knees up a little higher and he slips in deeper. He keeps going until I feel him tear through my virginity. _Oh, God._ He keeps pushing until he's all the way in. He stops and I open my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

After a moment or so I move my hips, looking for pain or uneasiness but there's nothing. I nod for him to continue and he pulls out before pushing back in. Now there was nothing but pleasure and I was moaning loudly. His thrusts became quicker and deeper and I couldn't control my noises. He would occasionally lean down and kiss me to stifle them, but I didn't mind. This feeling is incredible and I'm not sure I ever want to give it up.

"Shit, Ana, I'm so close," Nicholas growls.

With his words I can feel my own release building. My moans get louder and he thrusts faster until I feel myself explode around him.

"Oh, Ana!" He falls on top of me, breathing hard, sweating.

...

"How was that?" Nicholas asks. We've finally been able to catch our breaths and now I'm lying in his arms, warm and safe.

"I feel...good." I smile to myself.

He kisses my head. "Are you tired?"

I nod.

He chuckles. "Okay, baby girl. Go to sleep." He kisses me and shuts the light off. I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. I think about the dance, the sex with a great guy and everything else. Even him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I'm going to go ahead and skip ahead a month because between the time Nicholas and Ana have sex up until a month later, nothing eventful happens. Until now...**_

* * *

**KATE STANDS IN FRONT **of me with wide eyes and a look like she wants to slap me silly. I knew telling her this was going to start something. I suppose I wasn't so worried about Kate's reaction as opposed to her parents. I'm sitting on the end of Kate's bed and she's standing across from me, arms folded across her chest.

"When did this happen?" Kate snaps.

"Um...after he and I left the dance," I say quietly, but she could still hear me.

"No, I mean-" She motions at me. "-_this!_"

Oh.

I look down at my fingers, unable to speak. I don't know what happened. I mean I didn't think about it until now, but maybe something went wrong or...I don't know. I don't know how everything works.

"Ana!" Kate yells.

"Would you please stop yelling?" I scold in a whisper. "I'd prefer if no one else heard about this."

"Then tell me what happened."

I explain everything that happened between the time Nicholas took me to his place and now. There were gasps, looks of worry and very slight anger.

"So what are you going to do?" Kate asks calmer.

I shrug.

"C'mon, Ana, you can't just shrug this off."

"I know!" I raise my voice not meaning to, but Kate is unaffected.

"What are you going to do?" she asks me again. "I think you should talk to Nicholas."

I scoff. "Yeah, that would go over well."

"He's been your boyfriend for seven months, Ana. Shit happens and we all go through it."

I get to my feet, glaring. "Everyone goes through this?" I motion down my body.

Kate holds her hands up as if she's trying to keep a man with a knife back.

"Okay, Ana, calm down. You know I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry."

I sigh and sit back down, dropping my head into my hands. I'm crying now. What's going to happen now? Who do I talk to? I'm fifteen years old, a freshman in high school and now I'm facing one of the biggest decisions a teenage girl could make.

I reach into my bag, pull out my cell phone and dial Nicholas' number. He answers on the third ring.

"Hey, babe," he greets happily.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

I sniff. "Can you come over here, please? We need to talk."

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there soon." He hangs up. I look at Kate and she wraps me into a hug, holding me close.

"Kids, we have company!" Mr. Kavanaugh calls from the bottom of the stairs.

Kate, Ethan and I all walk downstairs into the living room to find Grace, Elliot and Christian Grey all sitting there with Mrs. Kavanaugh. Holy shit, I am so not in the mood for dealing with this them right now. They all look over at us and Christian smiles politely at me, but I don't do anything. We all move into the large room and sit down. Kate takes a hesitant seat beside Elliot, causing him to frown and I sit next to Christian since Grace is seated with Kate's mom. Ethan just takes up an empty chair away from whatever gossip is about to come up.

A little bit later the doorbell rings and I jump.

"Are you alright?" Christian's voice comes from beside me. I look over and nod.

"I'll get it," I say, getting to my feet. I walk to the door and to my relief, Nicholas is standing there, worry written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He steps inside.

I don't say anything, I just take his hand and lead him into the kitchen, closing the door behind us. I walk to the counter and lean over it for a moment. Nicholas stands patiently by the door, hands in his pockets. I take a deep breath.

"We need to talk."

"I figured that's why I was here." His attempt at humor doesn't work and he's serious now. "What's up?"

"D-Do you remember when we had sex the weekend after Valentine's Day?"

He blushes. "Of course I do, babe."

I shake my head. "We didn't use a condom."

He looks down, guilty and sighs heavily.

"I know. That was...stupid and very irresponsible of me."

"Us," I correct him.

"I should have had protection."

"I should have said no."

He stands there and purses his lips. For a moment we stand and stare at each other until I feel the courage to continue.

"Nicholas..." I give myself a minute. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

He doesn't say anything at first. At first he has a look on his face that tells me he thinks I'm kidding, but when I don't return a smile, the look disappears and his eyes are flaring.

"What!" he yells.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"What!" I hear Nicholas yell from the kitchen. I guess everyone else heard him as well since my mother and Mrs. Kavanaugh have stopped talking.

The yelling continues and my first concern goes to Ana. If he's yelling at her, why? I don't see how a girl like Anastasia Steele could do anything bad enough to get her yelled at like that. I move to stand but my mom hushes me down. I look towards Kate and he's gripping Elliot's hand tightly, her leg shaking and she's looking at the floor.

_What does she know?_

I lean forward. "Do you know what's going on?" I whisper to Kate.

She looks up at me, fear in her eyes. _That's new._

She shakes her head quickly. I sigh and lean back. I know she has an idea of what's going on but she's not going to out her best friend to the guy she can't stand. I can't say I blame them.

"A BABY, ANA!" I hear Nicholas yell louder. My heart stops and loud gasps come from my right. I glance over and both women are covering their mouths, eyes wide, in shock. Suddenly I hear running from the kitchen, coming towards the living room. I see Ana run past the front entrance to the living room and out the front door.

"Ana!" Kate yells and running after her friend. I'm close behind her. I follow Kate out the door to see Ana bolting for the trees out front. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running after her. I'm calling her name and yelling for her to stop, but she doesn't even slow down. She just keeps on going.

I make it a few feet into the trees and I've lost her. _Shit! Damn it, Christian Grey!_ No, I couldn't have lost her. No, no, no. Shit! I walk in a few more feet until I find footprints in the ground. Their smaller and their leading to my left. I follow them further into the trees until I hear sobbing. My pace quickens until I find a small figure sitting on the ground, on their knees doubled over.

"Ana?" I call.

"Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere." I step in further.

She's sobbing like she may never get to again. I slowly approach her like I would a wild animal until I'm behind her. I reach a hand out and place it on her shoulder. She's trembling hard and I kneel down beside her.

"What happened?"

She shakes her head, her sobs not lighting up. I move to wrap my arm around her shoulders, but I let her tell me if it's okay. She nods and I wrap my arm around her, pulling her close. This is what I have been wanting to do for months. I know I never gave her a good enough reason to like me but now that I see the situation she's in, I now know I could have done better, had I been nicer to her. But no, Elena had to step in and attempt to control my life. I can never win with that woman.

_"You're a fool if you try," _Her words repeat in my head. Then I must be a goddamn idiot if I succeed in my efforts.

"He...H-He doesn't w-w-want m-me," Ana says, sobbing.

"Why?" I whisper.

Suddenly she's on her feet, backing away from me. Her eyes are wide and red from all her crying. Right now, just seeing her like this because of whatever that little shit said is enough to make me want to be his fucking face until he's unrecognizable.

"Don't."

I stand. "Don't what?"

She holds a hand up. "Don't pretend like you care about me."

I frown. "Believe it or not, Ana, but I do care about you. I always have."

"Bullshit!" she yells. "I saw you with all those girls. You only want me for one thing. I'm not going to give it to you. I can't."

I stand there for a minute, thinking about what she's saying to me and something suddenly dawns on me.

"You've been with him, haven't you?" I ask calmly.

She doesn't say anything and that's my confirmation. But right now, I don't care. What I care about is finding out why she's so upset and why Nicholas was yelling about a baby. She couldn't be...

"Ana-"

"I'm pregnant, Christian!" she spits at me.

My eyes widen and for once my whole world stops dead. I'm not sure what I can say or do. But I'm sure of one thing: I want to take her into my arms, hold her, comfort her even if she doesn't want me to. I want to tell her everything will be okay. And that part of me wants to do that more than kill the son of a bitch who did this to her. I walk closer to her and she doesn't seem to notice.

"He...He was leaving me. H-He said if I-I was keeping it, h-he wouldn't b-be there." She looks into my eyes and right then, I wrap her in my arms and hold her close to me. I'm caught by surprise when I feel her arms wrap around me. I start rubbing the back of her head as she cries and cries. Her arms tighten around me and I can't help my smile. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't let anything ruin this moment with her, but I had to take her home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ana's POV**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **you're pregnant?" Grace asks me. She seems surprisingly calm for someone who just found out a fifteen year old girl got pregnant. "Didn't you use protection?"

I look down at my fingers. Christian's arm is still wrapped around me and I honestly couldn't be safer. After I ran away I guess Nicholas had gone home because he wasn't here when we got back.

"We did the first time."

"The first time?" Mrs. Kavanaugh speaks up. "How many times have you two been together?"

"Only twice." I feel Christian tense up beside me. I look over at him but he's looking down. _What is he thinking?_

"It only takes once," Grace says.

"How do you know you're pregnant for sure, Ana?" Elliot asks from the doorway.

"I never miss a period and I've been really sick lately."

I look around the room at everyone's disappointed faces. I feel so guilty about what's happened. If I could turn back time and make sure that the last time didn't happen, I would. And truthfully, I'm just glad that Christian is here with me, with his arm around me. I have never felt safer in my life.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Grace on the phone.

"Yes, I need an appointment now. This is an emergency and I need to see him now." She waits a moment. "Half an hour? Good. Thank you." She hangs up and looks hopefully at me. "We have an appointment with my doctor in half an hour. I'll take you," she says to me.

I look at Christian and he at me and nods once, confirming that it's okay to go.

"We'll see you soon, Ana," Mrs. Kavanaugh says. She takes my hand in both of hers and squeezes. "It'll be okay, sweetie."

I give her a tight smile and leave with Grace.

* * *

**"GRACE TREVELYAN-GREY?" **one of the nurses calls for Grace.

"Our turn," she whispers to me. We both get to our feet and follow the nurse into a large sterile office with a large white desk, an updated Mac desktop and an examination table.

"Just in here, the doctor should be with you soon." She gives us a smile and walks away. We sit down in a couple of cushioned chairs and wait quietly.

"Ana," Grace says after a few minutes.

I glance up at her. "Yes?"

She smiles down at me. "Whatever happens today, Christian will be there."

My eyes widen and I'm taken aback by her words. Christian will be there? No! No, I do not expect him to take responsibility for what happened. I will not allow it.

"With all due respect..." _Should I call her Grace to her face?_

"Grace." _I guess_ so.

"Grace. With all due respect, no matter what happens today I cannot allow Christian to help me in any way."

She frowns. "Why not?"

"It's not his responsibility, much less his business." I start fiddling with my fingers. Is she going to force him to help me or is she just volunteering his assistance, hoping he'll accept?

"You're his business, Ana. He never stops talking about you. He was very upset when he found out you were with another man." She takes my hand and squeezes it. Her touch was so warm and reassuring, I found myself reconsidering what she was saying to me.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Grace." He smiles at her and looks at me. "Another adoption, hun?"

Grace chuckles. "No, John, no. This is a friend of Christian's and she thinks she might be in...trouble." It takes him a minute to figure out what she was trying to say. But I _am _in trouble and whatever they do to me today will prove it.

"Your name, Miss?" the doctor asks.

"Anastasia Steele, Mr..."

"Dr. John Flynn," he says with a genuine smile. He's got a lovely British accent. I've never met a British doctor, much less a British person in my life.

I nod.

"Well, Ana, I can see you're not feeling too good about the situation you're in. I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay?"

I nod.

He sits back in his chair and folds his hands together. _He's so young, too!_

"Well my first question is, was there protection involved?"

"The first time, yes."

He frowns and tilts his head to one side. "How many times have you had sex?"

_He's so blunt! Jesus! _

I look up at Grace and she's watching the doctor impassively. It's like she's deaf or something. Like she's trying to read Dr. Flynn's lips.

"U-Um...twice." I flush and look down.

"I see." Dr. Flynn says. "And when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

I think back as hard as I can. I'm so embarrassed by his questions that the thoughts bouncing around in my hand are keeping me from concentrating hard enough to remember anything.

"February twenty-forth, I think."

He nods. "So if you are in fact pregnant, you should be about a four weeks or so along." He reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a plastic cup. He hands it to me and directs me to the bathroom.

_..._

I bring the cup back to the doctor and he takes it and walks over to the little sink. I can't see what he's doing but when he's finished he turns to face with a smile. Tears rush to my eyes again and I drop my face in my hands.

"Anastasia," Dr. Flynn says.

"I know, you don't need to tell me," I sob. I feel a gentle hand rub my back.

"Shh, Ana, let him finish," Grace whispers soothingly to me.

I pull myself together and sit up, looking at the doctor. His smile remains and everything in me liquidates. I just want the ground to swallow me up right from this very spot. Either that or I'm hoping I'm dreaming.

"You are not pregnant, Ana."

My eyes widen and everything stops dead. I'm not pregnant? I'm okay? I'm not having a baby? Nothing is growing inside of me? Oh, thank you, God!

I burst into tears and look up at Grace. She's smiling down at me and I can't help but hug her. She's surprised at first but she hugs me back. I let go and look back at Dr. Flynn. I can't even begin to explain how happy and relieved I am at the moment. I mean, I want kids one day but after I finish school.

* * *

**GRACE AND I WALK **through the front door of the Kavanaugh house. Everyone stands when they see me. Kate looks like she's about to cry. Grace stands by my side and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Would you like me to tell them?" she asks softly.

I shake my head and look at them.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, thank God!" Kate yells. Elliot moves away and Kate whispers apologies. "Oh, Ana, are you sure?"

"The doctor tested her. If she was pregnant, the HCG hormone would have shown. Which it did not," Grace says.

Everyone lets out a deep sigh of relief.

"HCG?" Kate asks.

"Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. It's a hormone that pregnancy tests use to detect pregnancy."

Kate nods then walks over to me, taking me into her arms. She hugs me tightly.

"Oh, Ana, I was so worried."

"I was, too. But I'm okay now."

Kate pulls away and I'm suddenly looking at Christian. The look on his face not only tells me that he's relieved but happy, too. I walk further into the living room and before I can stop myself, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

"Don't mention it," he mutters back.

I pull back and we smile at each other. He looks so adorable when he smiles.

"I should probably go and tell Nicholas," I say after a moment of silence.

He looks like that's what he was about to say next. He nods his head and steps back half a foot. I turn around and look at Mrs. Kavanaugh for permission to leave the room. She smiles and nods. I run upstairs and grab my cellphone. I dialed Nicholas' number.

"What?" He sounds like he's been crying.

I sniff. "I went to the doctor."

"Yeah? What did he or she say?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm not pregnant."

Silence.

"Nicholas?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ana. But after today's revelations...I can't do this anymore."

I frown. "What? Why?"

"After hearing that you could have been pregnant today made me realize that I'm too young to be in a relationship. I need to focus on me and my life right now before I think of making the commitment to someone else." There's a voice in the background. "I have to go. Goodluck, Ana." He hangs up.

I close my phone. I fall back against the bed and for some reason...I'm not upset. I don't want to cry, I don't want to yell, I don't want to do anything. After seven months with Nicholas Middleton and I'm fine. Is that normal? Do I not care enough to be upset about him breaking up with me?

I go downstairs and everyone turns to see me. Boy, this is getting really uncomfortable.

"He, um...he broke up with me," I murmur.

"That jerk!" Kate snaps. Everyone turns to look at her. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "Surprisingly, I'm not that upset about it."

"So what now?" Christian asks. And I have a feeling that there's more to that question then he's letting on.

Again, I shrug.

"I guess we'll have to see." 


	16. Chapter 16

**THE FOLLOWING MONDAY COMES **aroundI'm not sure what to expect. I mean who knows, Nicholas could have said something, but then again he never came off as someone who would go around and start gossip. I spend the morning going over ideas in my head about how I'm going to handle people talking if in face they did hear what happened. But then I might be over analyzing everything or maybe it's just paranoia getting to me. Either way I need to just calm down, get a grip and carry on.

* * *

**WHEN I GET TO **school with Kate that morning, she follows me to my locker and then to my business class. She keeps a safe distance away but remains strictly close by.

I get to class and I'm relieved to be back in a normal environment. Kate hugs me goodbye and I trudge into class. I get to my desk and pull out my work, acting like nothing major has happened recently. I'm going over my most recent notes when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Leila standing behind me, smirking. She reaches over and sticks a blue ribbon to my dark purple button down blouse. It reads: #1 Biggest Dweeb.

"Congratulations," she says with fake sincerity and walks away. _How immature could you get in high school? _I take the ribbon off and place it on my desk, going back to work.

A little while later Mr. Stein walks into class, followed by Christian. My heart flutters when he smiles directly at me. He sits down next to me, smiling not leaving his face.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Christian?" We both turn to look at Leila. "We're back here, remember?"

Christian just turns back around to face the front. I do the same but I go back to work until Mr. Stein begins his lesson.

...

We're doing independent work for the last half of the period. It's not long until Christian discreetly leans over towards me.

"Psst."

I look at him and shake my head. He frowns. I mouth a, _not now_ to him and continue my work. He goes back to work until class is over. I grab my things and leave the room. I'm near my next class when I'm gently pulled to a stop. Christian walks around me.

"Can we talk now?" he asks.

"What is there to talk about?" I ask. I lower my voice now. "We found out I wasn't pregnant. That's it." I move to walk around but he blocks me.

"I'm talking about what happened when you ran away," he whispers, looking around in case we're drawing some kind of attention.

"Christian, what happened in the trees was because I was upset." I look down. As much as I feel for him right now, given what happened a couple of days ago, I don't think I'm ready to move on. And I feel guilty that I gave him an otherwise opinion.

"Ana, I know you feel it, too," he pushes.

"Christian, I-"

"No." He takes a deep breath. "You feel that pull; that electric current when we're close to each other. It's like we're internally being drawn together, right?"

_What, how did he know that?_

"I know that because I feel it, too." He reaches his hand down and entwines our fingers. "I have never felt so attached to someone in my entire life, Anastasia."

"Ana," I correct him.

He's confused.

"I think you've earned the right to call me Ana." I smile.

He smiles and leans down slowly. I slowly begin to reach up onto my toes. Our lips are so close to brushing when the bell goes off. Christian groans and I giggle.

He smirks down at me.

"That's a lovely sound," he says.

I blush and look down. He pulls my face up with his thumb and forefinger and leans down to my ear.

"Don't ever hide from me. Please." He pulls back and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later, Ana." He smirks at me once more and walks away. I'm standing there, left to deal with my emotional and physical feelings for Christian Grey. But so far they feel really good.

* * *

**I DECIDED TO TAKE **some time to myself at lunch to go and caught up on some reading. I grabbed my copy of _Angels & Demons _by Dan Brown and sat down in front of the long row of lockers. I didn't care that I was the only one sitting around the in hall, it just made it easier to read. I opened the book and began reading. I was sort of in and out of each sentence because my mind kept wandering off to recent events: my pregnancy scare, Christian Grey almost kissing me. A lot has happened during my freshman year of high school. I have a few months left and I couldn't be more excited.

I finish the chapter I marked before someone came over sat down beside me. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Christian. I turn my head and smile as I glance into the beautiful, intense gray eyes. They were soft and calm and it put me at ease.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asks me.

I hold my novel. "I wanted to get caught up on some independent reading."

He half smiles. "Could you squeeze in some time for me?"

I pretend to think, looking around not being able to hide my blush.

"I think I could pencil you in for a minute or so," I say.

Without another word, Christian slowly leans his face down towards mine. I move just as slowly up to meet his before we're cut off by someone clearing their throat. It was too soft to be a man. We both pulled apart and looked up to see Leila standing there. She looks like she had eaten something rotten. She had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot while two other girls stood behind her on either side.

"Christian, we're in the cafeteria, in case you forgot." She glared down at me.

"I'm having lunch with Ana today, Leila," Christian replied, obviously.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Christian, how long until you stop trying to get the girl into bed?"

Christian looked between Leila and I, looking unsure of what to say.

"Umm...I don't plan on sleeping with her and leaving her if that's what you mean."

"Okay, you can stop with this stupid nice guy act, Christian. We all know you well enough that you want one thing and this little-" She fumbled for a word. "-Biotch can't give it to you."

Christian sprung to his feet. "You need to stop this, Leila."

"Or what?" she asked flirtatiously. She reached out and began playing with the collar of his white long-sleeved shirt. Christian didn't move. He just watched as she touched him and looked him over multiple times.

_I knew his changed attitude was too good to be true. _

I shoved my book into my bag, got to my feet and took off down the hall. I heard Christian call after me but I didn't stop or even turn around to look at him. I was about to round the corner when I bumped into a large wall of flesh. I was knocked backwards but not hard enough to knock me down. I gathered my balance and looked up to apologize to the other person, but my heart stopped the second I saw them

I was now looking into the face of Nicholas Middleton. _Oh crap._

"Nicholas," I whispered, swallowing. My throat was suddenly dry and I was unable to move, no matter how hard I tried.

"Hi, Ana." He looked down.

"Can we talk?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Nicholas was looking over my head. "Maybe you should ask him."

I turn around to see Christian glaring at Nicholas and suddenly I don't care. Leila was still fumbling with his shirt. I turn back to face Nicholas and he's looking down at me, worried. I see him swallow hard.

"I just want to straighten things out," I say quickly.

He nods and follows me out to the back of the school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Christian's POV**

**WHERE IS SHE GOING **with that deadbeat jackass? I thought she was done with him; so where is she going with him? Leila is still pulling at my shirt while giggling stupid shit to me. I haven't been listening and thankfully missed every word that came out of that mouth of hers.

She must have just come from a paid blow job in the utility closet with Brian Kennel. That kid walks the halls of Brighton Prep. with his dick pretty much hanging out of his pants and Leila is more than happy to volunteer to "please" him. I don't know why I ever kept shit up with her.

I shove her hands away from me.

"That's enough, Leila," I snap.

She chuckles in disbelief. "What? Christian Grey saying no to me? This is a first." She does a purring noise and grabs for my shirt again.

I reach out and grab her wrists, pinning them to her sides. Her eyes widen and she's staring at me.

"I said that's enough," I whisper.

"What's going on with you, Christian?" Leila asks.

"I am so sick of you blowing guys and then coming back to me, Leila," I snap. "You toss me aside like a used toy and fuck off with the next guy who pulls his dick out of his pants."

"A used toy? That's how I've been feeling since we got together!"

"Oh really? I have treated you decently since this whole thing started. I have many people who can vouch for me."

"So you're implying that I'm a slut." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it," she growls.

I hold my hands up in a defensive gesture. "Fine, you believe what you want. I know what I said and so do you. But I'm done, Leila."

She looks down the hall. "You want _her_?" She's nearly yelling. Thankfully there aren't many people in the hallway. "That nerdy little bitch who-"

"Her name is Ana and she's the smartest, classiest person I know," I growl loudly. "And I do not appreciate you talking about her like that."

Leila cowers back a little. "Fine. Have fun with your dweeb, asshole."

Without another word, Leila rolls her eyes and stomps down the hall. I take a deep breath and look down the hall where I saw Ana and Nicholas leave and I start to wonder where they had gone all over again. He better not be making any moves on her. If he does, I'll take him out.

_She in mine._

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was so short but I promise the next one will be good. :)**_

_**And I'm sorry for not updating as often. I have been so caught him in a series of books, it's wild. But I hope you enjoy and continue to read! Thank you for all the great reviews everyone. Take care!3**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ana's POV**

**I LEAD NICHOLAS OUT **behind the bleachers behind the school. We have quite a bit of time to kill and we need privacy for what we're about to talk about, so I don't want anyone nearby to hear our conversation. No one knows about the whole pregnancy scare thing except everyone who was at the Kavanaugh's when it happened. When we walk around the stands I look around a little and turn to face Nicholas. My hands were shaking and clammy with nervousness. I wasn't sure how this was going to go and I'm not entirely sure how to start this off.

"So..." Nicholas said, shoving his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"So..." I repeat.

After a moment or two of silence, Nicholas speaks up.

"Look Ana, about the way I left things-"

"Why would you do that?" I ask, cutting him off. All he did was look down at his feet, rocking on the balls of his feet. "I mean...I could have been pregnant at _fifteen_, Nicholas. How could you get mad at me and say you couldn't be there?" I fold my arms across my chest and hot tears burn behind my eyes.

Nicholas just looked around everywhere, still rocking on his feet, avoiding any eye contact with me. I don't see why he's acting like this, I mean I was the one who could have been carrying something that was half of him. He could have easily up and left, which he pretty much did when I thought it was all real. Everything was good up until deciding to be stupid and not use protection.

"Ana...your pregnancy-or possible pregnancy was a revelation for me."

I was confused.

He sighed. "When I heard that you might have been pregnant, my priorities were put into perspective for me." He rubs the back of his neck.

"What does that even mean, Nicholas?" I snap, my voice cracking.

"It means that I have my whole life ahead of me for a girlfriend and kids. And right now I need to focus on being the best that I can be if I want those things."

I look down. He was right and he had a decent point. If we were in fact expecting a child right now, in our freshman year of high school, our lives would have stopped. Nicholas wants to be a lawyer, I want to go into publishing some day, but we couldn't do that if we had a baby.

"I was never going to leave you, Ana. But I'm not sure how well things would have gone had you in fact been pregnant."

"I guess," I murmur.

He steps forward and cups my cheek with his hand. Our eyes meet and I can see the remorse in them. I feel a few tears spill over my and I find myself leaning in against him. I start to sob and he begins to rub my back, shushing me in comfort.

"Shh, Ana, please don't cry."

I pull back. "I-I'm sorry, Nicholas. I'm sorry for-"

He kisses me. It's a deep, passionate kiss. I wanted to pull away and continue what I wanted to say, but I couldn't resist the urge to lean into the kiss.

Suddenly he pulls away and takes a fraction of a step back. His hand leaves my face and he sniffs a little. I catch a single tear rolling down his cheek and my heart breaks seeing him like this.

"Goodbye, Ana," he whispers before turning on his heel and heading back to school.

...

I don't know how it happened or where the sudden temptation came from, but after Nicholas walked away I asked the first person I saw for a cigarette. They offered me one and lit it for me. I coughed on the first few puffs, but got the hang of it eventually. I was about half way through the cigarette when I saw a copper haired figure stalking across the yard. I looked to the side, pretending not to notice him.

I felt the cigarette being plucking from my fingers. I glance up into the molten gray, furious eyes of Christian.

_Terrific._

"What the hell is this?" he yells.

I run a hand through my chestnut brown hair and breathe out heavily.

"I don't know, Christian."

"What are you doing with it?" His tone doesn't change.

I shrug.

"Ana!"

I jump to my feet. "I don't know what I'm doing with it, Christian! I was talking with Nicholas a little while ago and the next thing I find is a cigarette in my hand." I sit back down and drop my head in my hands. I hear his shoes shift on the metal under his shoes and feel the slight vibration of the metal underneath me as he sits down.

"What happened with Nicholas?" he asks softly.

Tears pour down my face again. I lift my face from my hands and look at him.

"I guess you call it me hold him back," I snap louder than planned.

"What?"

I nod harshly. "Yeah. And-And my possible pregnancy was a revelation for him that he doesn't need anyone right now. T-That he has a whole life ahead of him for love."

"Keep your voice down," Christian warns.

"Oh, I don't care anymore!" And it's true, I don't. At this rate, I could give two damns about who hears what Christian and I are talking about. It's bound to come up in conversation, so why not let it come up in the next set of gossip blogs? _Freshman Nerd Knocked Up!_ _Virgin Oven Baking! _

I wasn't sure what I could do anymore. I'm under so much pressure and-

Christian cups my face and kisses me tenderly. His soft, expert lips press against mine and my thoughts are beyond forgotten. I pull away, trying to keep my head from spinning off. I need a clear head and I wasn't going to get it with him right now.

I take a deep breath. "Why must you kiss me every time you see me upset?"

"Ana-"

"No Christian, really. Do you like taking advantage of vulnerable women?" _Oh stop it, Ana! _

He glares at me. "What has gotten into you?"

I shake my head and stand, grabbing my bag. "I...I don't know!" I hop down to the grass and start running. I have no destination in mind, school not in mind. I hear Christian call after me, but I don't stop. I can't. I have to leave, I have to get out of here.

I run until my feet get tired and I can longer breathe.


	19. Chapter 19

**I STOP RUNNING OUTSIDE **the nearby cemetery. I lean against the cool iron bars beside the entrance to catch my breath. Once I do, the first thing that catches my eye is a white marble headstone with the name _Lambert _written across the center. I suck in one last breath before I step in through the front gate and walk until I'm inches away from the headstone. I soon collapse to my knees and begin sobbing. I never knew my dad, but it always helped me calm down knowing that he was never far away. Ray was the closest thing to a father but he was hours away from here.

I always wondered why my mother had him buried so far away from her. As far as I was concerned, my dad never grew up around here. But right now I didn't care; I just wanted to sit, cry and talk to my dad.

"Hey dad," I sniffed. I wiped at my eyes and steeled myself. "It's me...Ana. I know we never got a chance to get to know each other but mom has told me so much about you. You were such a strong person and I'm glad to share the blood of the one of the bravest men I wish I knew."

I adjusted myself so I was sitting properly with my legs crossed in front of me. I placed my elbows on my knees and rested my chin against the heel of my hand. I wasn't sure what else at this moment so I just sat and stared at the gravestone that represented the man I would have called my father.

I don't know how long I have been sitting here, but I'm brought out of my thoughts and discomfort by a deep voice clearing its throat behind me. I turn and gaze at an older man with glasses and wearing black overalls over a white shirt staring down at me as if I was dog poop.

"I-I'm sorry." I got to my feet, stumbling in the process.

"What's your name?"

I gulp. _Am I in trouble for trespassing?_ I can't be, the front gate was open.

"A-Anastasia," I stutter.

He nods. "What are you doing here Anastasia?"

I want to start off by correcting my name but I don't think I care much to do so, so I let it slide. I shift from foot to foot and he just gazes at me sympathetically. _At least he's not looking at you like you're someone else's trash to dispose of._

I turn back to the headstone. "I, um...I was visiting a friend."

"I see." He looks around the cemetery, deadpan. "Well Anastasia, I'm sorry but you can't be here. A funeral service is arriving in an hour and I need to set up the site. And I can't do that when I have teenagers waltzing in here like this."

I pick up my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I glance at my watch and realize that I haven't been long at all and I'm not far from school. Maybe I could make it back in time for my next class. I offer an apologetic smile to the man, walk around him and head back to school.

...

When I enter the building through the side door the bell for the end of lunch rings and I breathe a sigh of relief. I head in the direction of my next class and don't stop until I'm there.

The entire period I think about the cemetery, my conversation with Nicholas, Christian, the stupid cigarette and getting caught. Nothing seems to want to leave my head no matter how hard I try to put it away. I don't know how I'm going to handle the next few months of school, let alone the next three years. It's my first year and high school and I feel like I've been through all of it and college. I have never had this much bad luck in my life, so why is it starting now?

Maybe I'll never know the answer.

...

School is over and I text Kate, telling her I'm going to walk home today. She bombards with questions about Christian and Nicholas, but I assure her it has nothing to do with either of them, even though they're the reasons why I need time to myself. She accepts it and lets me alone.

...

I'm just down the road from the Kavanaugh's house and I'm amazed at how quick the walk was. I'm about to walk around the corner and up the driveway when a car honk halts me. I turn to see a car pulling up on the side of the road. Christian jumps out of it and strides towards me. I roll my eyes and turn towards him, folding my across my chest.

"Ana-"

"Are you stalking me?" I snap.

He stops inches from me. "Please, Ana-"

I hold a hand up, cutting him off. "Christian, please I have been through so much today, I need time to-"

His lips crash against mine. His hands cup my face, holding me still. My hands reach up and wrap around his wrists. I try to wrench them off me but they won't budge. I try my best but he's too strong

"Don't fight me," he whispers against my lips. "Please, Ana."

Soon I'm leaning into his kiss. My hands snake up his chest and my fingers tangle in his soft, copper colored hair. His hands leave my face and trail down my sides and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me hard against him. I can feel his muscles through our shirts and a moan escapes my lips. One of his hands trails back up my side and tangle into the nape of neck, holding me in place.

Kissing Christian Grey was like licking up melted chocolate: smooth, sweet and addicting.

Then something occurs to me.

I quickly build up enough strength and annoyance to shove him off me. He stumbles back a step or two with confusion written on his face.

"Ana?"

"Leila."

His eyes widen and he glares at me at the mention of her name.

"No, your name is-"

"I know what my name is, Christian!" I yell. I rub my forehead with the tips of my fingers. "The last time I saw you in school, Leila was hanging on to you and you let her."

He looks down. "She tried. I told her to leave me alone because I was done with her."

I don't know what possesses me to do such a thing, but I end up clapping loudly for him. He just stands there looking at me through his hair. God he looks delicious.

"Congratulations! Now you can find someone else to screw around with." I turn to walk up the driveway, but Christian grabs my wrist and pulls me back around the corner.

"Stop it, Ana," Christian growls. "I told Leila to leave me alone because, yes, I do want someone else. But I want that person in a way that I've wanted no one else," he adds in a whisper.

I stand there quietly, waiting for him to go on.

"Ana...I'm in love with you."

My eyes widen and my hearts, my blood running cold. _He's in love with me?_ Christian Grey, the hottest guy in Brighton, the guy who could have what and whoever he wanted is in love with _me_? I can't tell if I want to faint or not, but I surely hope not because right now I don't want to lose the face in front of me.

"W-Where is this coming from?" I whisper the question.

He takes a deep breath and smiles. "I fell in love with you the second you stood up to me, Ana. Every girl usually gives in to me when I say something or ask them for something. I love that you challenge me."

"I challenge you?"

He nods.

"How?"

"Leila, Susanna and Elena were all distractions because I was waiting for the right person to come along."

I frown. _Wait, Elena? As in Elena Lincoln?_

"Elena?" I ask and he frowns. "What does she have to do with it?"

His eyes widen and he goes white for a moment.

"That's a story for another day," he says quickly. "But," he continues. "They were all distractions until I met someone I knew I really wanted to be with. And that's you, Ana."

My heart melts. It melts in a way that I never thought a heart could melt. I got intense butterflies in my stomach and my blood rushed to my face in an instant. I could feel my cheeks heating up but I don't care.

"Please believe me."

Without a second thought, I lean up and kiss his soft lips lightly. When I pull away, I bite my lip and he smiles.

"I'm sorry about the cigarette," I say.

His smile drops. "If you're going to be my girlfriend I don't want to see that ever again."

I chuckle. "Deal." And then, "Wait, girlfriend?"

He stiffens. "Too soon?"

I shake my head and blush. "N-No, it just caught me off guard." After a moment I add, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiles, igniting my own smile and we kiss until we're on the verge of passing out.


	20. Chapter 20

**THE FOLLOWING WEEKEND I **get woken up early Saturday morning. I open my eyes, rub away the blurriness from sleep and see Kate jumping on the bed. I groan and pull my pillow over my head but she just keeps bouncing.

"Ana, come on! You have to get up!" She doesn't stop bouncing.

"Why?" I yell from underneath the pillow.

"Because your mom is on the phone," she says and stops. I throw the pillow off and sit up quickly. _Mom?_

I jump out of bed and race down the stairs in search of the phone. I run through every room until I find Kate's dad on the phone in his study. I slow down and listen to who he's talking to. By the way he's laughing and talking he must be speaking to my mom. I knock on the door and he shouts a welcome. I slip in through the door and Mr. Kavanaugh smiles big.

"Ah Ana," he says. "Come in, come in." He beckons me in with a sharp wave of his hand. I slowly walk further into the room until I'm standing near the dark wood desk.

"Kate says my mom's on the phone," I say.

He nods and hands me the phone. I carefully take it and place it against my ear. "Mom?"

"Ana, oh Ana, it's so good to hear your voice," she says excitedly. In all honesty, it's good to hear my mom's voice as well. Since I moved in with Kate to go to school here we haven't spoken much. I think the last time I called her or she called me was around Christmas. I was supposed to go and visit her and Ray for the holidays but Ray ended up in the hospital from food poisoning and my mom had to go out of town to see my grandmother. Not that the holidays at Kate's were too bad but it would have been nice to see my parents on the one holiday that was meant to be celebrated with family.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in months. How are you?"

"I'm doing terrific, honey, and I think you will too."

I glance at Mr. Kavanaugh and he's smiling at me. I'm unable to say anything further because I have no idea where this conversation is about to go.

I think he sees the look on my face because the next thing he does is wink at me and gets up to leave the room. When he closes the door behind him I take a seat in one of the chairs nearby.

"What do you mean, mom?" I ask, a little concerned.

"How would you feel about enrolling in school closer to me?" she asks, excited.

I pull the phone away and frown at it and put it back against my ear. I'm sure I heard her wrong.

"But that's almost five hours from here, mom. And I love Brighton. And I've made new friends-" She cuts me off.

"You mean a _boy_friend?" she teases.

It's no doubt my mom knows me well enough to know when I could be hiding something from her. Even when she's teasing she has a seriousness to her as well. I wasn't sure how I was going to get around this with her because Christian and I haven't even been together for that long. How is he going to take me leaving?

"M-Mom-no!"

"Oh Ana, come on now, you know you can talk to me."

I sigh. What good will it do if I try and hide this from her?

"Fine. Yes, I have a boyfriend."

She squeals like a little girl over the phone and I have to pull it away from my ear. I don't know why she's so excited about me having a boyfriend. She seems more happy now then she did when I told her about Nicholas. She was happy, but not as happy as she is now.

"Is that guy...oh what's his name?" There's silence on both ends but she startles me when she figures something out. "Oh! Is it that Christian boy?"

_What? How does she know that? How does she know his name?_

"Mom, how-"

"How did I know?" she asks before I finish my question. _Damn, she's good._ "What? You think I only speak to you up there?"

I think for a moment. I gasp internally. _Kate!_ Holy crap, what has she told her? Did she tell her about my false pregnancy? I begin to panic a little bit.

"Mom, you've been talking to Kate about me?"

"Oh don't feel bad, Ana. It's just that you never open up to me anymore, and Kate is all for talking about you."

I gulp. "What do you two talk about?"

"Oh you know, you, Ethan, you and your interesting love life."

_No mention of my pregnancy scare?_

"I'm not a judgmental person, honey, you should know this by now."

I roll my eyes but can't help my smile at my mother's reassurance. I begin to calm down now, glad that she knows nothing about the serious crap that's come up in the last couple of months. _You got lucky Kate. _

"Anyways, back to your schooling," she says quickly. "So what do you think?"

"Mom...I really like it here. Where is this whole idea coming from?"

She sighs. "I just miss you so much. And I have always wanted to be there when you started high school. It's a crazy experience and I want to be around for it."

"But I've been doing fine so far, mom. And you know that if I ever needed you I'd call," I say.

"I know, sweetie, but I want to be closer to you. I haven't seen you in almost a year. I want to see you and talk about your first year in high school in person, not through the sound of your voice. I miss my baby," she sniffs.

"I miss you too, mom." An idea pops into my head and I can't help my smile. "Hey, how about I come home for the summer. We can hang out the whole two months I have off. No one else except you and me."

She's silent for a minute or two and I know that she's considering it.

"Deal," she says, finally.

"Great. Well I better get going so I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, honey. And Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Think about it?"

I take a deep breath. "I will." We finish our goodbyes and hang up. This is going to be a start to a whole new beginning if this plan of hers carries out. I mean I love my mom dearly, but she can be very interfering at times.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE GREY FAMILY COME **by Sunday evening for dinner. _Boy, they must really love the Kavanaugh family. _Everyone is dressed so nicely it's intimidating to me at times because everyone is wearing a fancy piece of their own clothing while I'm borrowing stuff from Kate left, right and center.

We're all seated in the dining room, waiting for dinner to be served. Christian has been keeping close to me with his hand wrapped around my waist, keeping me at his side. When we moved to the dining room he took my hand and led me to a seat next to him. No one really seemed to notice. I assume it's because he's like this with most girls. For a second I think back to Leila and I shudder a little bit.

"Are you cold?" Christian whispers.

I half smile and shake my head.

There's talk about last weeks football game. Elliot had to start in with the damn football and now I'm sitting at the table, across from Kate while we listen to him, Christian and Carrick talk about it. Sometimes I wonder if there should be a room for the boys to have dinner and discuss sports while the women sit in another and enjoy their own dinner conversations. But, what are you gonna do?

"So how has your first year at Brighton been for you girls?" It was Carrick who asked Kate and I. I hadn't realized I spaced out for a moment but Kate sat up straight and talked about her classes. Eventually the attention was turned on me. All eyes were watching me and I felt insanely uncomfortable and I was trying so hard not to sink down in my chair and hide underneath the table. Even when I did public speaking in middle school I wasn't this nervous, but I suppose it's due to the fact that I'm not used to people asking me about my academic business.

When dinner is served we all dig in and spend the entire meal talking about sports, a tiny bit of gossip, and Carrick and Elliot telling jokes which have us all in stitches on top of stitches. So far this has been my favorite Grey-Kavanaugh dinner since I met them.

* * *

**WHEN WE FINISH OUR **dinner we all adjourn to the living room for more talk. _My goodness these people can really hold up a conversation. _It's not long before Kate turns steers the attention on me. _Crap._

"So Ana," she says. "Are you excited to go and see your mom this summer?"

My eyes widen. I haven't even told Christian yet. Why can't I handle things on my own instead of other people doing it for me. I may only be fifteen, but I have a voice too.

In the corner of my eye I see Christian adjust himself in his spot on the couch beside me and I tense a little. I wish I knew what to expect from this but Christian Grey can be so unpredictable.

"Where does your mother live, Ana?" Grace asks me.

I glance down at my fingers before I look up again and answer. "Mill Creek."

"Well that's only less than an hour away," Carrick says with a genuine smile. I return it halfheartedly.

Suddenly I don't know what gets into me but I end up feeling the need to explain the real reason I'm going to visit my mom besides the fact that I miss her.

"She wants me to transfer and go to school there. I told her I liked it here too much but she's insisting." I take a deep breath.

Everyone in the room is silent. There are looks of uncertainty and shock. I feel the urge to cry but I blink my eyes enough times to suppress the threatening tears. I look back down at my knotted fingers which are squeezed together so tightly that my knuckles are milk white. I feel a warm hand on my back and look to see Christian looking at me curiously.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispers.

I look around but no one seems to have moved. I'm about to nod when Carrick speaks up.

"Perhaps we could try to convince your mother to let you stay?"

I shake my head. "She says it's partly because she wants to be around during my high school years."

"Maybe she could move out here," Kate says hopefully.

I sigh and shake my head again. "She loves Mill Creek too much to leave it."

When no ones says anything further, Christian clasps my hand and leads me out the back door to stand on the large wooden deck that looks out the Kavanaugh property. The cool night air hits me and I wrap my arms around myself. Christian slips his jacket off and wraps it around my shoulders. I pull it closer around me and Christian steps back. Oh jeez, this could be bad.

He wipes a hand over his mouth and begins pacing back and forth. It's not long before he starts speaking.

"When were you going to tell me, Ana?" he asks calmer than I expected. He's still pacing. I move over to one of the lawn chairs and sit down, feeling a little unsteady on my feet.

"I needed time to think about it. My mom just sprung this whole thing on me."

"Are you?" he asks.

I'm confused.

"Are you going to see your mom?"

I nod. "She's my mom, Christian. I haven't seen her in so long."

He runs a hand through his hair and I know he's frustrated. I don't know why he is, but I'm not going to question him about it. He's still pacing back and forth and I'm resting against the back of the chair, staring at my feet. I knew this wasn't going to go well but I also expected something like this. At least he's not blasting me about it like I had pictured in my head.

"Are you going to start going to school there?" he asks.

I shrug and he stops pacing.

"I want an answer, Ana," he demands quietly.

"I can't give you one when I can't even give myself one yet, Christian," I snap.

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "I don't want you to go."

I feel a tear fall down my cheek, but I don't brush it away.

"I don't want to go either. I love it here too much to go."

"I'll come with you," he says.

My eyes widen. "What? No."

"Why not?"

I'm not sure I can give him an answer. I don't even have a reason as to why he can't come. It would be nice, but we just got together; is it really healthy to spend so much time together when we're still getting to know one another? I don't know.

"I...I don't know."

"Please. Maybe I can help convince her that Brighton is better for you." He walks over, helps to my feet and wraps his arms around me. He leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. I lean into the kiss and he pulls me closer against him, feeling his heat through his shirt. His hand moves up and cups my cheek, holding me in place.

This is what I want. This guy is all I want. But how can I expected to get anything I want when it's all ripped out of my hands without even a thought or consideration of how I might feel. I mean, maybe Kate's idea about my mom moving out here wouldn't be so bad. I know how much she loves her house in Mill Creek but there are houses here that aren't so bad.

I just hope that the end result is worth it all.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry to skip ahead in time guys, I just don't know what I'm going to give the characters to talk about over the next few months. I've skipped forward to the last day of school. I'll brief the time I've skipped. **

* * *

**THE LAST BELL OF **the day rang and everyone raced out of the classroom as quick as possible. When I followed them out everyone was high-fiving, hugging and cheering about someone's going to miss the other, it's cute but somehow disturbing.

It's almost the like the last few months flew by in the blink of an eye, it's ridiculous. But I suppose I should be somehow excited to be out of school for the next couple of months and with my mom because it gets me away from _him._

About two weeks after Kate dropped the bomb about my summer plans to go and visit my mom, Christian and I got into an argument about my considering to stay there for the duration of my high school years. I kept trying to explain to him that I was considering it, but his stubborn mind wouldn't process a possibility, so I broke up with him. He was not happy in the slightest; he tried calling me, texting me. He even tried to get Elliot to call me just so Christian would take the phone and finally talk to me. The second I heard his voice, my heart sunk and I hung up the phone. It hurt me so badly to do so, but I can't continue to take his negative opinion about everything I do. It's almost like he wants everything I do to involve him always and I can't do that.

Leila has tried countless times to get Christian to take her back but he hasn't seemed interested in her or anyone since we broke up.

I trudge back to my locker, dreading the idea of running into him. I guess luck is on my side because he's nowhere in sight. I open my locker, gather everything and stuff it all into my bag and leave. When I get outside my jaw must have hit the floor by what I found standing in front of me.

_Mom._

"Mom?" It was a question more to myself than her.

"Ana!" She waved and hopped in place, hoping I would see her. There's no chance in Heaven or Hell that I could miss my mom in a vast sea of people. I could find her easier than a needle in a haystack.

She told me she was coming in this weekend, but she wasn't sure on a time. And to find her here, outside Brighton, on my last day of school feels like a miracle of some kind. I'm just so happy to see my mom. I'm so glad for her to be the first familiar person I see at the end of such a dramatic and hectic year.

"Mom!" I race down the stairs and stop immediately. I can feel him close by. The sensation of knowing he's around is like a pull inside me. It's almost like our bodies are on the same channel. I take a deep breath and continue to walk until I reach my mom. She takes me in her arms and I immediately feel at home.

"Oh Ana, I've missed you so much," my mom weeps into my hair.

I hug her tighter. "I've missed you too, mom."

She kisses the top of my head and pulls away, holding me at arms length and gives me a once over.

"You've filled out quite a bit."

"Mom!" I scold.

She chuckles. "Oh Ana, don't be so embarrassed. Besides I was only teasing." She winks. She looks up over my head. "And you must be Christian."

My heart stops in an instant. _Oh God, please tell me he's not behind me._ I slowly turn my head to see him standing behind me, all tall, handsome, copper hair and molten gray eyes. He's looking over the top of my head, smiling at my mother.

"Mrs. Bernstein, wonderful to meet you." Christian reaches his hand out past me as if I'm not there and shakes my mother's hand. I step back to stand beside her.

"You can call me Carla," she says kindly. "Well you certainly do not disappoint."

I rub a hand over the back of my neck, seriously uncomfortable. My mother is complimenting my boy-_ex_-boyfriend in a way that no mother should. I think she should stick to her current husband and lifestyle and leave it at that.

My mother and Christian are laughing and I have no idea what for but I slowly back myself up and climb into the passenger side of her car. I slam the door shut and they don't seem to notice. Ugh, why must my mom do this?

"Ana," my mom says but I don't answer. I stare out the windshield and in the corner of my eye I see her looking around her.

"I believe she's in the car," Christian says, pointing at me. I glance at him but his face remains impassive. _Ah, so I'm entirely non-existent. _

"Oh crap," mom mutters under her breath. "It was lovely to meet you Christian. We'll see you tonight?"

_Tonight? What's tonight? _

Christian glances sadly over at me and I swallow hard. His eyes are telling me that whatever he's thinking is not good, but his body is telling me he doesn't care. I slump into the seat and shake my head. I just want to run out and jump into his arms and tell him I'm sorry, but I just don't have the energy and the will to do it. I feel tears threaten but blink them back quickly as my mom climbs into the driver's side.

"Well," she breathes. "He seems nice."

"Yeah mom, real nice," I murmur.

She starts the car and we're off.

* * *

**WE HEAD BACK TO **the Kavanaugh's. We walk in the front door and Kate's parents greet my mother in the living room. She two mothers squeal in excitement and trail back to the couch and begin a conversation that may never end. I look around and the house is set up for guests. _The Grey's no doubt._ Then I wonder where Kate is; she's usually home early on the last day of school.

"If you're looking for Kate," Mr. Kavanaugh says, "she's up in her room."

I smile and race up and race up the stairs. I carefully open the door and she's staring at three cocktail dresses laid on her bed. Kate has so many dresses it amazes me. I walk in and quietly close the door behind me. She turns around and sees me, rushing over towards me. I get a good look at her and she's dressed in a lavender tracksuit and her hair is pulled back into a red knot; she still looks beautiful.

"Oh Ana, thank God you're here." She pulls me over to the bed and motions at the dresses. "I can't decide which dress to wear."

"And you think I can help?"

She nods.

I glance back at the dresses and bite my lip, hesitating. My fashion taste has never measured up to Kate's, but she still asks for my opinion. I'm not really sure why.

"That one." I point at the blue long-sleeved sequin dress.

She squeals. "Oh, thank you Ana!" She pulls me into a hug and puts the other two dresses away. When she comes back out of the closet, she sets the dress on the handle of her closet door and moves to sit on the bed.

"My mom is here," I tell her.

Her brows rise. "Really?"

I nod.

"Ah," she says, "has my mother roped her in yet?"

"The second I we walked in the door."

Kate chuckles and shakes her head. Our mothers have been close since we were babies. I'm not exact on their history and such, but I'm thankful their friends, because I have Kate.

Our moms are like teenagers in high school when it comes to them meeting face to face. And since they haven't seen each other in almost a year, it's no surprise that the first they do is skip into the living room and begin talking each other up.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I mean I'm glad my mom's here and-"

"I meant with Christian," she cuts in.

I'm confused.

She sighs, patting the space on the bed next to her. I walk over and sit down and she fixes herself so she's facing me.

"You and Christian broke up because you couldn't agree on the possibility of you moving back to Mill Creek with your mom."

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I know. I was there." I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but this was one of those topics I really didn't want to talk about.

Our break up may have come from a series of arguments about my moving back to my mom's, but she's my mom and that's why this decision is so difficult.

"Ana you don't have to hide that you're hurt," Kate says.

"I'm not hiding anything, Kate," I snap.

She cocks an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why don't you ever want to talk about Christian whenever his name comes up?"

"Because every time it does come up it either sparks up its own argument or I'm reminded of everything I have fought with him about." I get to my feet and begin pacing. So much has happened this year that I can't bring myself to care about what happens from this point on.

I don't want to think about what's going to happen. Whatever happens, happens.

The bedroom door opens and Kate's dad pokes his head in.

"Dinner in an hour, girls," he says.

We both nod and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to have a shower," Kate says, dismissing our conversation.

* * *

**EVERYONE AT THE DINNER **table is so full of laughter and light tonight, there's not one person in the room whose mood isn't lifted. My mom and Elliot exchange witty remarks over our meal and I can't help my laughter. But it's short-lived when I notice Christian has been keeping a close eye on me from across the table since we sat down. I managed to ignore it for most of dinner, but I began to feel uneasy the further into it we got.

"So Ana," Kate's dad says," have you decided what you're going to do?"

_Oh crap._ The pressure is on me now. I glance around the dining room and everyone is staring me expectantly.

"I, um..." I glance at my mom and she's looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I've decided that..." I take a deep breath. "I'm going back to Mill Creek."

Within seconds Christian is on his feet and out the front door, slamming it behind him. I jump when the door meets the threshold and hot tears sting the backs of my eyes. I drop my face in my hands and I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I look up to see my mom beside me, cooing to me that everything will be fine.

Kate ran after Christian and Grace has pulled me aside.

"Ana, please don't worry about Christian." Her voice is soft. "He's a strong boy and he'll be okay."

I sniff and nod my head. Grace pulls me into her arms and the tears come flowing all over again.

...

Kate had come back into the house, Christian following closely behind her. I walk into the living room and awkwardly stand by one of the bookshelves near the front window. He looks at me with narrowed eyes and sits down next to his father.

The teenagers are seated quietly while the adults are engaged in conversation. Kate is at my side and I don't even notice until she touches my elbow.

"When do you leave?" she whispers.

I shrug. I look over at Christian and he's watching the adults as if he's studying them for a test or something.

Elliot approaches us and pulls me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Ana. You were always such a cool girl."

"Were?"

He chuckles. "You _are _a cool girl."_  
_

"Thanks." I offer my best I'm-okay-now smile.

Elliot just gawks with his hands in his pockets and then his eyes look between both Ana and Kate.

Kate smiles. "What?"

"Do you girls want to call up some friends and we can head over to Club Séduction?"

"What's Club Séduction?" I ask. I've been in this place for almost a year, been out to many places within that time and not once have I ever heard of this place.

"Just this little place uptown." He looks at Kate. "I know you wanna go."

Kate is bouncing in place. Her hands are folded together under her chin, eyeing me, begging me with those green eyes to go. As appealing as the idea is, I'm not sure I can go. I don't even know if I'm leaving tonight or not.

I sigh and lean over past Elliot. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

I clear my throat." W-When are we leaving?"

She frowns. "Leaving?"

"Yeah. When are we going home?" The word home has an unfamiliar taste in my mouth because _this _has been my home for the past ten months.

My mom looks between Kate's parents and they whisper something to her.

"Tomorrow."

In the corner of my eye I see Christian stiffen in his seat. I just want to go over and take his hands in mine and beg him to understand why I'm going. I want to whisper to him how much I love him and how much he means to me but I can't gather the nerve to do so.

"Alright," Elliot says, pulling me from my reverie, "can Ana come out for a bit?"

My mom hesitates for a second. I give her a pleading look. This is my last night in Seattle with my friends-whom I never see again for a while-and this would mean a lot to me. She looks around at the clock to see that it's only seven in the evening and smiles warmly at me. She nods and I smile back at her.

"Don't be home late," Mr. Kavanaugh says.

* * *

**FOR SOME STRANGE REASON **Elliot advised Kate and me to wear something extremely sexy. That was no problem for Kate because everything she owned was sexy. She pulled me up to her room and started rummaging through her closet. She handed me a purple and black lace corset, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of shiny black high heels. She disappeared into her closet and a few minutes later she came out dressed in a white mini-skirt, black halter top and black pumps. She looked me over and smiled big. She advised me to let my hair hang loose in natural waves. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun with a few pieces of hair hanging out in the front. We didn't need much for makeup: eyeliner, lip gloss and mascara.

"You may want to put a jacket on over that," Kate said, pointing at my top. I looked down and grabbed my black suede jacket.

...

We met Elliot out at his car. He was already buckled in the passenger seat. I moved around to the seat behind him when Kate stopped at the passenger door.

"He's coming with us?" she asked.

I opened the door and saw Christian sitting up front next to Elliot. He slightly turned around to look at me before looking back out through the windshield.

"Sorry babe," Elliot said.

Kate groaned and got in the back beside me. She rolled her eyes at me and I stifled a giggle.

...

Club Séduction is one hell of a club. The bass of the music was loud enough to have my eardrums pumping in tune with it. My entire body started vibrating the second I walked through the door. We managed to get past the doorman with the way we were dressed. I guess Elliot must have been here before if he figured we should dress like this.

Upon our entrance I was stopped by a scrawny man with glasses. He pointed at my jacket and I shrugged it off, handing it to him. He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it and winked at me. I blushed and Christian was at my side in a second. He was glaring at the guy who shrunk back without another look in my direction. He looked down at me and the look on his face said he didn't approve of my attire.

I leaned up on my toes and he leaned down. "You can stop acting like we're together."

"I wasn't aware that I was," he shouted over the music.

I sigh and look back at the indoor setting. There was a large, blue illuminated bar in the middle of the giant club and people were dancing inappropriately around it. Men were at the bar demanding their shots and it was easy to see how much stress the bartender was under.

"Do you want a drink?" I turn to see Elliot standing behind my left shoulder.

I nod.

"Tequila Sunrise for this one," Kate says with a smirk.

I smirk back at her and watch as the couple head off. I carefully turn my head in the other direction to see that Christian was no longer there. He was nowhere in sight. _Great,_ I thought.

* * *

**I WAS HALF WAY **through my second drink, this time it was a screwdriver and I was now on the dance floor-somewhat drunk-with Kate. We left Elliot and Christian-who we found at one end of the bar, alone-at our table a few feet away. I'm swinging my hips from side to side and in circles while Kate is just losing herself in the beat of the music. I can't help but smile at how confident she dances.

Suddenly a pair of hands come to rest on my hips. I stiffen a little and look towards our table to see that the two boys are still there. Elliot leans over and whispers something to his brother and his eyes darken. Christian is holding his tumbler of amber liquid-brandy, I think-and watching me closely. And because of this I begin to feel malicious and seductive. I lean my head back against the shoulder of the person behind me. I rest my hands down on top of theirs and start grinding my behind against them.

As the beat drops the person I'm with leans down and begins kissing my neck. I'm not going to lie it feels good, mixed with the feeling of the vibrating music. Suddenly the person's hands slide up from my hips, up my sides and cup my breasts.

_Whoa, this is too intimate. _

I pull forward and turn around to see a tall guy, maybe in his early thirties, standing behind me with a wicked grin on his face. I look around for Kate and she's up at the table of...Elliot? _Where's Christian?_ I hastily look around for him and find myself face to face with the older man.

"Come on, baby, the song isn't finished." He reaches for my hands and I pull back.

"Um, I'm here with someone."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Really? It didn't seem like it a moment ago."

I swallow hard, backing up until I bump into a hard front I know well. An arm snakes around my waist and I look up to see Christian glaring daggers at the other man.

"Does it look like it now?" he asks, calmer than he looks.

"What are you, her bodyguard? Get outta here, kid." He reaches out for me and Christian gently pushes me behind him.

"Walk away," he growls.

The other man laughs and moves to walk around him. I back up a few feet. My body is no longer shaking because of the music, it's shaking because of the incident playing out in front of me.

"Look kid, I don't wanna-" _PUNCH! _The guy hits the floor hard and a large space in the crowd forms. There are gasps and shocked expressions among the people, all watching Christian. Elliot and Kate are with us and Kate takes my hand, pulling me through the crowd and to the front door. I turn back to see Elliot hauling Christian behind us.

I hand the scrawny guy my ticket and he hands me my coat. I shrug it on and follow Kate out of the club.

"What the hell was that?" Kate yells at Christian on our walk down the block to Elliot's car.

Christian stays silent.

"Everything okay, bro?"

Christian looks down at me but still doesn't say anything.

When we reach Elliot's car, Kate slides into the front seat beside Elliot. I'm about to slip in behind her when a hand wraps around my arm. I turn to look up into Christian's eyes. They're flaring molten gray and I wonder what it is he wants now.

"I need to talk to you." He pulls me back into a narrow alley, not far from the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHRISTIAN PUSHES ME UP **against the brick wall in the alley. He lead me far enough into the dark where we couldn't be seen but we could see Kate and Elliot perfectly clear. Christian began pacing, running his hands through his hair and talking to himself. It was quite unnerving, but I stayed quiet.

"Why?" He finally spoke. "Why are you leaving?"

As if this conversation had not already come up hundreds of times already. Why is he so desperate to keep me here so badly? I wasn't sure I had an answer for him, other than the ones I had already given him.

"It's for the best-"

"For who?" He raised his voice, cutting me off. "You moving away is in whose best interest?"

"My mother's."

He stopped pacing and looked at me with wide eyes. Shock maybe.

"Your mother?" he asked quiet now. "Ana, you love it here. You love Brighton. You love-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Y-You love me...don't you?" This was the first time I have ever heard Christian Grey stutter or even sound nervous. It was breaking my heart to see and hear such things, but I already made my choice.

"Christian-"

"Do you love me? Yes or no, it's a simple question, Ana." He was closer now. Close enough for me to feel the warmth of his body.

"It...It's not simple-"

"God, when I saw that guy all over you tonight-" He ran a hand through his hair again. "I wanted to kill him, no matter his age or size."

"You can't just go around threatening people," I say calmly.

A month ago I would have loved the idea of Christian coming to my rescue when other guys had their hands on me, but now it's just...I don't know, weird. So much has happened and many things are about to change but there's nothing I can do to change anything. I've made my decision; if I changed my mind now it would only break my mother's heart and I can't do that to her.

After everything that's happened in the last ten months, leaving Brighton might actually be a good thing. But Christian obviously doesn't and will never agree.

"Because you were doing _so _much better on your own," he snaps loudly. "For Christ sake, Ana-" And his lips were on mine, cupping my face between his hands in a firm grip that I couldn't escape from. I wrapped my hands around his wrist and found myself kissing him back.

One hand slipped down from my cheek to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer against him. I could feel his heart beating through his chest and the heat radiating from his body, warming me up. The electric pull between us is even stronger now and I can't fight it. Kissing Christian Grey has given many sensations that I never felt with Nicholas and I've never been sure if I should find relief in that or discomfort. But right now, I'm pushing my body against his, need running deep through my veins. I'm craving him. I need him.

I need Christian Grey.

"Christian," I whisper when his lips travel down my neck.

He makes a noise, asking me what.

"Um..." I can't formulate any words or sentences to tell him how I'm feeling.

He pulls back suddenly. "Come home with me."

My heart stops and I'm not sure what I should say or what I _can _say. I take a deep breath.

"C-Come home with you? Christian, I ca-" He places a finger over my lips.

"Please. I want the last night here to be with me." The expression on his face and look in his eyes are nothing but want, need, and urgent comfort.

I nod.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN GENTLY LAYS ME **down on his bed, slowly coming up to hover over me. My heart rate has picked up speed and my blood is boiling in my veins. This is the first time we've been this close to each other. We're lying down on his bed, limbs entwined, and naked. His body is even warmer with his clothes off and it eases my shivers.

Kate called her parents and said they were stopping by the Grey's because Elliot had to charge his phone. It was barely eleven o'clock so no one made a big deal. I just hope my mom isn't worrying too much about me. She can be so irrational if I get home too late.

"Are you cold?" Christian asks, looking down at me with concern.

I can't get any words out so I just nod. He pulls his duvet over us and I'm even warmer than a moment ago. He slides me up the bed so my head is resting against the pillow, his eyes never leaving mine and vice versa.

"I want you," he whispers in my ear.

Deep breath. "I-I want you too, Christian."

He reaches over to his bedside table, taking out a condom, ripping open the foil and placing it along his length. I take a deep breath and brace myself.

_It's not like you haven't done it before. _

Yes I have, with Nicholas. But this is Christian Grey and it feels like my first time because he's capable of making me forget everything when we're together.

Christian leans down and brushes his soft lips along mine as he slowly pushes into me. _Jesus!_ I never realized how big someone could be. He's stretching me until he's buried to the hilt. He stops and leans up to look at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod and move my hips to urge him on.

He pulls back out and pushes back in. He begins at a slow pace and eventually picks up speed. He wraps an arm around my waist, holding me closer against him and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. Each time he thrusts inside me I let out a loud moan because nothing has ever made me feel this good. Nicholas did, once upon a time, but that was nothing compared to the sensation with the one person I'm with now.

The sparks of electricity going through me makes me feel like the fourth of July, fireworks going off in every inch of my body.

Christian thrusts harder and harder and my moans get louder. I can feel my release building deep down.

"Ana-I'm so close," Christian growls.

I moan one last time and I let go around him. Christian follows quickly behind me and falls down against me, his body pinning me to the mattress. His head is resting on my shoulder and remain like that until we catch our breaths.

He rolls off me and onto the space of the bed beside me. Suddenly I'm cold and I pull the blanket higher, but he doesn't seem to notice. Christian is staring up at the ceiling, smiling. It's a while before he says anything.

"I love you, Ana," he breathes.

And that's my undoing. No, I can't leave Seattle knowing that I can't be with someone I love and someone who loves me in return. I mean I do love him, I really do. I just can't say the words. And to hear him say them for me makes this whole situation so much more real: I'm leaving tomorrow and there's a good chance I may never see Christian again. He could move on from this by the time school starts back up.

Hot tears form behind my eyes and I quickly jump out of bed and pull my clothes back on, smoothing my hair out in the process. Christian jumps out of bed and pulls his boxers back on. I'm about to leave the room when he stops me.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

I sniff. "I can't...I can't do this Christian, I'm sorry."

"Can't do what? Ana, what is it?" There's urgency in his voice.

My eyes look up and lock with his. The fear in them breaks my heart even more because I'm sure he's already figured it out.

"I can't l-love you." And the dam breaks. Tears flow down my cheeks, soaking my face and probably causing my mascara and eyeliner to run. But I could care less about that right now because I just slept with a guy I've fallen deeply in love-and at _fifteen_, who falls in love at fifteen?

I circle around him and run down the stairs, finding Elliot and Kate waiting by the front door. Kate's eyes widen when she sees me.

"Ana, what's wrong?" She looks up the stairs and her expression darkens. "Did he hurt you?"

I choke out a sarcastic chuckle. "More like _I _hurt _him_."

"What happened?"

I shake my head.

"Elliot can you take us home, please?" Kate asks Elliot.

_Home_. This place won't be much of a home after tomorrow. If this is the reaction I'm having before I leave for Mill Creek, who knows how I'll handle everything once I'm actually gone?


	24. Chapter 24

**I FINISH PUTTING MY **last suitcase in the trunk of my mom's car. Kate, Ethan and their parents come out the front door just as my mom slides into the driver's seat. Kate's face is a little wet from the few tears she let loose when I started bringing everything out the car. She strides over and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she weeps.

"Yeah."

She pulls away and holds me at arm's length. "Text me," she insists, "all the time."

I half smile. "I will."

She hugs me one more time and moves away for Ethan. He leans down-because he's so tall-and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him and savor the feeling a friendly figure. Who knows how many people I can find like the Kavanaugh's, especially Ethan. He's so witty, charming and just flat out funny. But most of all he's normal. It was nice to have him around to talk tow when Kate wasn't home or was too busy with school. I'm going to miss him.

Next came their parents. They both hugged me at the same time and Mrs. Kavanaugh kissed me on the forehead. Mr. Kavanaugh rubbed my back reassuringly. When they pulled away, Mrs. Kavanaugh took my hands in hers and smiled.

"If you need anything," she says, "don't hesitate to call, okay?"

I smile and nod. She hugs me one more time and follows her kids up the front steps of the house. I climb into the car and my mom starts it. I offer one last wave to the family I've ever had for the last year. They all wave at me and my mom pulls out of the driveway.

I watch as we pull onto the freeway and Seattle slowly disappears behind us. I sigh and blink back as many tears as I can. There is only one last person I can think of whose taken my heart and locked it away. The one person I could never forget, no matter how hard I tried.

Christian Grey.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

**SOMEONE ANSWERS ON THE **third ring.

"Hello?" It's Ethan.

"Um, hi it's Christian. Is Ana there, please?" My palms become sweaty because after last night, everything to do with her-her name, her smell, her voice-they all make me a nervous wreck.

"No she's not. She just left an hour ago."

My heart stops completely. My blood runs cold and my grip on the phone tightens until my knuckles are ready to burst through the skin. _I'm too late. She's gone._

"Hello?" Ethan says.

I say nothing further. I place the phone back down and drop my face in my hands. After a few moments I pull back and see that hands are wet. I wipe my face to feel that it's soaked with tears.

_What the-_

I don't cry. I have never cried. Not for anything or anyone. I'm crying over a girl? _No, you're crying over Anastasia Steele._ What has this girl done to me? I have never cried a day in my life as far as I can remember and here I am, crying because the one girl I have ever fallen deeply for has gone away.

"Christian, darling?" I look up to see my mother standing in the threshold of the living room. _Shit._

I wipe my eyes.

"Oh honey, what is it?" She moves across the room and sits down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, holding me, comforting me.

I sniff. "It's nothing, mom. Just dust in my eyes or something."

She pulls back and gives me a look and I know I'm caught. You could never really get anything past my mother. She was so old school. If you tried lying to her, it's like the lie itself would wither under her stare and present itself.

"Try again," she says.

I take a deep breath and look down.

"She's gone." It's not a question.

I nod and the tears come again.

"Oh baby boy," she coos and hugs me again.

"I told her I loved her and she left me, mom," I sob.

I wanted Ana to know how much I cared about her. I wanted her to know before she left and as soon as the words came out she ran. I have never felt so heartbroken in my life. This heartbreak hurts more than when I found out my favorite cat, Leopold-he was best friend when I was younger-had been run over by a truck. I was depressed for months and for some reason, this heartbreak feels worse. It feels like one I may never recover from.

"She has a mother she needs to be with, dear," my mom whispers as she strokes my hair. My head is resting in her lap now. I didn't notice I had moved.

"I didn't want her to go."

"Shh, I know." There's silence for a moment and then, "There's a saying: _if you love something-_in this case someone-_set them free. If they come back, they were always yours. If not, they were never meant to be._

I sit up. "But what if she never comes back, mom?"

She cups my cheek with her hand strokes my cheek bone with her thumb. "She will, darling. She will."


	25. Chapter 25

_**3 years later...**_

**Ana's POV**

**I AM FINALLY DONE!** I fall back against my twin bed in my dorm room of SU. I have put everything away and I'm now settled in. I made it through four years of high school and I am now going to the college I have always wanted to go to since I was ten years old. It was a tough few years but I did it. And I managed to make it through without worrying so much about my heartbreak over _him_. For the last few years I haven't been able to pronounce his name, fearing that I would break down if I did. His memory has a special place in my mind and whenever I'm having a bad day I'll think of him. But sometimes it sparks up old emotions and feelings and I find that it makes me even more upset.

What makes this whole thing harder is that I'm right back where I started. I move away from everything just to eventually find myself back into it. When I started my junior year of high school at Mill Creek Collegiate, I got job in retail and managed to save up enough money-along with money hear and there from my mom and my step-dad-to come to the school of my dreams. Mom tried convincing me to go to school near her, but I put my foot down and said I was going to SU no matter what.

Now here I am. I'm here, settled and ready to start my classes. I decided on an English major and I can't wait to get started. Sadly it's Thursday and classes don't begin until Tuesday of next week, so I'm stuck waiting around, looking around campus and getting to know it and everything inside.

I'm supposed to be getting a new roommate today but she hasn't shown up yet.

I get up to go and have a shower. All this preparation and getting settled has worked a quite a sweat out of me and I'm sure my new roommate does not want to shake hands with someone who smells like old gym socks.

...

When I come back from my fantastic hot shower, I find that my door is open. I peek inside and see that someone has already taken space up on the other side of the room. Huh, I guess my roommate finally showed up. I happened to notice that the style and set up of the other part of the room seemed awfully familiar but I just shrugged it off and got dressed.

A while later, I was reading on my bed when the door swung open. I ignored the person coming in and kept reading.

"It would have helped if you left the door open, thanks," came a familiar voice. I set the book down and saw a the back of the person. Strawberry blonde hair cut just below the shoulders, slender figure and legs to die for.

"Kate?" I asked.

The girl turned around and sure enough, it was her. When she saw me, her eyes went wide with shock. I'm sure she still recognized me. My hair had grown down to my breasts and I was dressed in a denim skirt that went to mid-thigh and a black halter top.

"Ana!" she squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh my God, we're roomies!"

I laugh. "No kidding. Who would have thought?"

Within seconds her smile and excitement faded. "Shit," she muttered.

I'm confused.

"Shit!"

"Whoa Kate, what?"

She ran to her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and left the room. _Okay..._

Ten minutes later Kate came back in. She seems to have calmed down a little. But what the hell was that all about? One minute she's so happy to see me, the next she runs outside to make a phone call. Should I be expected a _Welcome back, Ana_ party?

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask her.

She flops down on her bed and lets out a deep breath.

"Just Elliot."

I cock an eyebrow. _She's still with Elliot? Wow._ "Just Elliot?" I ask. "That's a load of crap."

She sits up and plays innocent. "Say I'm full of it."

_Ew. _"TMI, Kate."

Her eyebrows rise. "TMI? Where did you pick that up from?"

I flush a tiny bit. "High school. A lot of kids like to make up their own acronyms for stupid things."

She scoffs. "No kidding." Her phone rings. "Hello?"

A moment of silence as she listens.

"Tonight? Of course, I'm down." She hangs up and looks at me. "Okay so, a girl from my twelfth grade chem class just told me that the senior class is throwing a party tonight."

I frown. "So?"

She gives me a look. "We're going," she says.

See this is why I love Kate: she always assumes that because we're best friends we have to go everywhere together and do everything together. I'm too tired to go to a party tonight. I'm not even sure if I'm the partying type. I was never sure in high school so I always made up some dumb excuse to stay home when someone invited me out. Then again, there were those times at the Venus Club and Club Séduction-_Stop! _Each of those clubs share one thing in common and I can't bring myself to think about it.

"No," I say.

"What?" She disappointed. "Ana, come on. I'm sure you haven't been out in a while."

Of course she would know that. I'm sure she's been talking with my mom the whole time I've been gone. We texted through the tenth grade but suddenly lost contact after the summer before our junior year, so who knows?

"I'm not in the mood."

"There might be some cute boys there," she says in a sing-song voice.

I roll my eyes. _I am not remotely interested in anyone but _him.

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you."

My eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

* * *

**SURE ENOUGH, KATE GOT **me dressed up for this stupid party. She rummaged through my wardrobe for fifteen minutes before she decided that I was good in what I was already in. She straightened my hair and my makeup.

We walk in through the front door to the hall that hosted all the senior boys dorms on campus. The music was playing loudly and people were pouring drinks, taking shots and conversing one another. When we walk in a taller, muscular and dare I say, handsome blonde greets us at the door. He smiles and nods at Kate and smiles at me wide enough to show perfect white teeth. His green eyes were like sparkling emeralds.

"Hey," he says.

I offer him a shy smile and follow Kate through the crowd. As we find our way into the main sitting room, I see a beer keg, thousands of plastic cups and many boys. Boys who were all staring at Kate.

"Boy Ana, you've become quite the dick magnet," Kate whispers to me.

_What?_

"A what?"

She smirks. "Dick magnet. You know how guys are chick magnets? Well you're-"

I hold my hand up, cutting her off. "I get it." I look around and notice now that _I'm _the one they're all looking at.

"Babe! Over here!" Kate calls. I turn around and follow her eyes. I eventually see Elliot coming through the large crowd of people. He walks over and scoops Kate up in his arms. When he sees me his eyes brighten.

"Holy shit, Ana!" He picks me up and hugs me tight. "Damn you've become a babe."

Kate smack his arm and he laughs.

"I'm just kidding, baby." He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, I lost him," he says to Kate.

"What?" she snaps. "Where did you last see him?"

Elliot looks around and stops when he looks over my head. His face breaks into a large grin and motions behind me. "Found him."

I turn around and look up into a familiar pair of gray eyes. _Holy-_it's him. Christian is dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and open at the collar. His hair was its normal copper color and messy. My heart had stopped. He hasn't changed a bit.

His eyes went wide. "Ana?"

My mouth went dry. I turned around to find Kate and Elliot gone. _Damn it, Kate!_

"Ana it's me, Christian."

"I-I know."

"Mom was right," he muttered.

"What?"

He shook his head. He moved to pull me into a hug but I moved back a step. The look on his face was hurt and surprised. It reflected exactly how I felt. Seeing Christian Grey again...I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel right now. Lost maybe?

I feel tears threatening in my eyes. "I, um...I can't do this." I turn and hurry out the door. I make it down the steps when a gentle hand grabs my elbow. "Christian, I-" I turn and see the handsome senior from earlier.

"Hey pretty girl, where are you going?" he asks.

I wrap my arms around myself. "I'm not f-feeling well tonight. I'm just headed back to my dorm."

He looks a little disappointed. "That's too bad. Can I walk you back?"

Should I yes or should I say no? I'm sure the answer is obvious considering I don't know the guy, but at the same time it would be nice if someone else took that wasn't _him_. As much as I still feel for him I can't be around him right now. The look on his face the night of our first very intimate time together still haunts me. I really wanted him to know that I loved him too, but I couldn't just say it and leave the next day. He doesn't know this but I believe I was hurting a lot more than he was.

"Isn't this your party?" I ask.

He shrugs and smirks. "Kind of, but there's a bunch of us hanging around here."

* * *

**"THANKS FOR WALKING ME** back," I say to the senior.

"No problem," he responds, "no pretty girl like you should be walking around campus by herself."

I smile and open my door. I turn back to him and offer him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He's about to walk away but stops. "What's your name?"

"Anastasia. But I prefer Ana."

He smiles. "Ana," he tests the word. "I like that. I'm Steven."

"Nice to meet you, Steven. And thanks again."

"Anytime." He walks away.

I close the door and kick off my sandals. I cannot believe I ran into Christian. I pace the room for a few minutes, not sure how I'm going to handle it the next time I see him around. _If there is a next time. _The tears finally spill over and fall down against the wall, sobbing into my hands. Three years I would have been more than happy to see Christian pop up in front of me but now...now I just don't know.

I change into my pajamas and go to the bathroom, wash my face and go back to my room. I crawl into bed, my thoughts bouncing all over the place inside my head but I'm too exhausted to go over them. I'm nearly asleep when there's a knock at my door. I groan and crawl out of bed. _Probably one of the girls asking to borrow my lips gloss,_ not that I really wear any. I open the door and am stunned when I find Christian on the other side.

"Who was he?" he asks.

I frown. "Who was who?"

"The dick who walked you home," he growls.

"Um, just someone from the party who offered to walk me back."

Christian stands there with his hands in his pockets, scuffing his feet on the floor, quiet. I just stand here with the door open, waiting for him to say something. I don't know how long we've been standing here in awkward silence, but I'm about to close the door when-

"I haven't stopped thinking about you, Ana," he says.

I'm taken aback by his words.

I sigh. "Christian please, don't do this. It's late and-"

"No," he cuts me off, "it's not too late, Ana."

"Can't this wait for another day?"

His eyes flare. "Another day? Is that code for never?" he snaps.

_Whoa._ "Christian I'm tired, please, I can't-"

"I haven't been with anyone since our first time together. Okay? My heart broke the minute you walked out on me, Ana." He runs a hand through his hair. "I have never missed anything or anyone so much until I met you."

"You don't think I haven't missed you?" I snap loudly. I look up and down the hall but no one's around. "I have tried dating other people-" I stop when I see the furious expression on his face.

"And you realized that you could find someone better." It wasn't a question.

"No. However I did realize something."

He takes a deep breath. "What?"

"No one could replace you, Christian."

His eyes widen and I see his Adams apple sink as he swallows hard. I don't think I have ever seen him so shocked. Well, obviously not in such a long time.

"Three years I spent crying and isolating myself away from other guys because they weren't you."

"Ana-"

"I thought I was over you, Christian. I thought I could get over you. But I realized that I couldn't love anyone more than I love you." I gasp at what I just said to him out loud but I straighten myself to look like my own words haven't affected me.

His eyes widen again. "Y-You love me?"

I take a deep breath and nod. I feel faint. I can't believe I told Christian Grey that I loved him in the middle of an argument. Could there be a worse time than this?

"I-"

I hold my hand up to stop him. "No."

He takes my hand and entwines our fingers. To my surprise that spark from the first time we met is still there. I look up and our eyes meet. His molten gray eyes were sparkling like silver. This is his vulnerable side.

"I love you too, Ana. I always have."

Before I can say anything, he tugs me forward, wrapping his arms around my waist, he kisses me passionately. As much as I want to I can't find myself resisting. I reach up onto my toes and press into the kiss. His arms constrict around me a little bit, holding me closer and I can't stifle my moan. The intense electricity running through my veins is still there and I suddenly feel comfort in our actions. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He soon pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry, Ana," he whispers.

"Why?"

"Not fighting for you. I should have fought for you."

I pull back. "It was my choice to leave, Christian. I chose to back to Mill Creek with my mom. There was nothing you could have fought for."

"I wanted you to stay with me, but you chose to leave," he says in an accusatory tone.

I pull back out of his embrace. Why does it sound like he's accusing of leaving, not caring about him or anyone else I was leaving behind?

"What are you saying?" I ask, my voice cracking a little.

"You left me. I was heartbroken."

"You think I wasn't? Christian-" I take a deep breath, calming myself down. "I wanted to stay so badly."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I hadn't seen my mom in months. I missed Christmas with her. I couldn't say no to my mother, Christian."

"But you could say no to me."

I run my fingers through my hair and tug hard on the roots. I just wanted to stamp my feet and shut the door in his face, but I couldn't even bring myself to do that. Why is he being like this?

"I love you, Ana Steele, I always have." He takes my hands in his and kisses my knuckles.

I sigh and drop my head. Three years of nothing but school and occasional family outings weren't enough to keep my mind away from the memories of the beautiful face of the man standing before me. But even my memories of his face couldn't do him justice. But I've felt lonely for the past few years and now that I don't feel like that anymore...

"Stay with me," I whisper.

Our eyes lock.

"What?"

"Stay with me, please."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Don't give me time to think about it."

I back up into the room, him following me inside. I close the door behind him. He kicks off his Converse shoes, socks, his jeans and shirt and he's left in his boxers. _That body..._How could anyone forget a perfect and fit body like his? I don't think anyone in the right mind could.

Christian sits down on the bed and offers me his hand. I take it and climb into bed beside him. I lie down and he lies down behind me, radiating his warmth all over me. He wraps an arm around me, holding me against him. I'm facing away from him and he buries his face in my hair. He kisses my shoulder and whispers "I love you" in my ear. I take his hand and kiss it softly.

Wow, who knew that my first day of college would result in a night like this, with the one person I was sure I would never see again.

"My mother was right," Christian whispers.

"About what?"

"She said that if this was meant to be, you'd come back to me. And you did."

That made me smile. Moments later, we fell asleep and I was exactly where I wanted to be for the last three years.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Please do not get upset because I'm ending it at 26 chapters. You have all given such great feedback and I appreciate it. :)_**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

The very first time I saw Ana in three made me so happy. When Elliot told me that he and Kate had a surprise for me, I could only roll my eyes and go along with it. Elliot only gives me surprises if he figures it will cheer me up or at least make me laugh-or fake it anyway.

But when I found Elliot with Kate at the party and the girl they were talking to turned around, my heart went into overdrive. I couldn't believe she was there right in front of me. I couldn't believe my mother was right. If we were meant to be, she'd come back to me. And there she was.

I followed her back to her dorm room when I saw that older guy walking with her. I wanted so much to just run over, knock him out and walk with her the rest of the way. But after he left I gave her some time to relax and possibly process the events of that night. Three years after she left Seattle to go live with her mother and she finds me and I find her. So when I finally went in to talk to her she was dressed in her pajamas. She looked so exposed at that moment, but I was there for a purpose.

To get her back.

We talked for a few minutes and somehow I ended up kissing her. This kiss was not like any other. This one was full of longing and passion, it was unlike anything I've ever encountered. But it wasn't long until we started arguing. I didn't come over to fight with her; I needed to see her, be close to her and feel her. But this visit was taking a turn for the worst. But then something came out of her mouth that took me by surprise.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

It only took those three words to make me realize how much she missed me. _Us._ I wanted nothing more than spend a night with Anastasia Steele, the woman I have fallen truly in love with. I fell asleep with her wrapped in my arms and it was the one place I knew she would be safe with me. Forever.

...

It's been about three days since we reconciled and it was going smoothly. We've spent everyday talking, texting and hanging out on double dates with Elliot and Kate. We just recently saw _The Mortal Instruments_ and it was a fantastic movie. But it was even better because Ana held my hand the whole time. When the romantic scene between Clary and Jace came up, Ana squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back.

It was now Sunday. Ana and I are sitting on one of the many wooden benches around campus. We just got coffee and one of the few coffee carts and sat down.

"I didn't know you liked coffee," I say.

She giggles. What a sweet sound. "I know. I always turned my nose up at it for some reason. Now here I am," she says, holding her cup up.

I smile. She smiles as she sips her hot beverage, but it's short-lived when her smile fades and she stares off in the distance. This always seemed to be a habit of hers. If she was in deep thought, she'd space out for countless minutes. Or at least until I snapped her out of it.

"Ana?" I waved my hand in her face. She didn't respond. "Ana!" I raise my voice.

She looks at me. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

She half smiles. "Nothing, why?"

"You were staring off like you always do when you're thinking too hard."

She stiffens and crosses one leg over the other, smoothing out her skirt.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad," she says cautiously.

What, does she have another boyfriend I don't know about? Is someone stalking her? Is she sick? So many questions with very little answers. Now I'm worried. I set my cup down on the ground and lean back against the back of the bench, throwing my arm over the back behind Ana.

Deep breath. "I promise."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, well...when I left after freshman year, it wasn't because my mom missed me."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

She runs her fingers through her hair. She also develops this look on her face that says she's not comfortable telling me what it is she's trying to. I'm not going to push her, but I am really interested now. So I wait for her to either continue or ignore it.

"She wanted to get me away from you."

Suddenly fear and anger run through me in an instant. Fear because of the idea of losing Ana forever because her mom wanted her away from me? And anger for the same reason. How could she take my Ana away from me when she was doing perfectly fine at Brighton. Sure, she had drama and _ex_-boyfriends, but she was happy. She was doing well. _We_ were doing well.

For her to take her away from that was just pure selfishness. If I was the reason for her leaving, I would have left. I didn't like Brighton too much. In fact, I fought with my parents to find me a better school, but nothing.

"Why?"

"Apparently Kate had mentioned your history with Leila and all the other girls you were with."

I roll my eyes and fist my hands. _Katherine Kavanaugh, so help me-_

"That's the only reason she took you back? Because of _my _history? That's none of her damn business, Ana."

She looks down. "I know, Christian, I told her that."

"Did you know this before you left?"

She shakes her head. The expression on her face almost tells me the whole story. She was furious when she found out the truth. This whole thing pisses me off to the point of wanting to punch a hole in a wall. I only ever get angry enough to want to do something like that if I'm being called a 'liar' or someone tries to get in the way of me and what I want.

This is bullshit!

"She told me the year I graduated," Ana says quietly.

My eyes widen. "She waited three years to tell you that I was the reason she wanted you home?"

She nods, looking down at her coffee. It's probably cold by now, so I take it and set it down beside mine.

"She believed you would hurt me," she says. I can hear her voice crack and I want to take her into my arms, but I'm not sure if it's too soon to make a move. "I was so angry when she told me that I told her to stay out of my life."

"Ana..."

Her head snapped up quickly, tears pouring down her cheeks and my heart immediately breaks. I hate seeing her cry.

"She's always done this. She's never happy, so she has to drag me down with her, no questions." She wipes at her eyes with a napkin. "It almost feels like I don't deserve to be happy."

In that moment I wrap my arms tightly around her and hug her close to me. She weeps into my shoulder, soaking my shirt but I don't care. My heart breaks into a million pieces every time I see a tear of sadness fall from her perfect blue eyes. I stroke her hair and tell her that I'm here and I'm never going anywhere ever again.

When her sobs cease, she pulls back and smiles.

"I don't ever want to lose you again, Christian Grey."

"Never." I lean over, cupping her head with my hands, I kiss her deeply. She quickly leans into it and I hold her close to me, holding on for dear life as if this may be the last time I get to touch her, let alone hold her.

This girl has been the center of my universe from the first time I laid eyes on her. She's perfect in every way and I couldn't be happier to call her mine. No one-and I mean _no one_, not even her mother-will ever take her away from me again. She is mine and she always will be.

She pulls away. "I love you so much," she whispers.

"And I you, Ana." I kiss her again.

_The End. _


	27. Author's Message

So I have been receiving many reviews from all of you on how I ended 'A Charmed Heart'. Please do not be upset about it, please. It ended where it did because that was one phase of their relationship, so my next story (which I am working on now) is the sequel and focuses on the next phase of their relationship.

So don't worry everyone, it doesn't actually end there. :)


End file.
